Mario and Sonic: New Chronicles
by Ben10extreme
Summary: Two forces of evil, suffering defeat in similar but different ways...what happens when they work as one? Chaos and destruction, if they aren't stopped...it's a new, combined adventure for Mario and Sonic. Can they pull it off once again, when the enemy has grown ever more powerful? Only way to combat that is to gather their friends and get stronger together...
1. Gathering Darkness

**A Mario and Sonic fanfic made by me, how about that? Okay, I've learned from playing the games and reading wiki that Mario and Luigi: Dream Team, and Sonic Lost World have similar plots and twists if you squint.**

** That's what I'm basing this off of. A few months after both events came to an end. This chapter is sorta like a Prologue of sorts. So Yeah, go ahead and check it out, if you please. **

**Note: So I don't have to type it every single flipping chapter, i'm gonna say this once and only once, so read carefully. I don't own Mario OR Sonic. Period. Got that? Good show. **

* * *

><p><em>Unknown<em>

Nothing but pitch black. Nothing this figure could do will be able to make any light. But there isn't much matter for that. This entity hated the light. But it wanted to see. All it wanted right now was to see where it was. And for the past few moments of wandering around aimlessly, trying to get a feeling of what's going on, wasn't getting the results it wanted.

_Where am I...?_

It's own voice echoes throughout the dark space it's in. And of course there was no response, why would there be? Only it was here. Maybe something else,but it can't possibly tell in the position it's in. Of course it loves the darkness, but it at least wants to be able to see through it. It was always able to before...so why can't it see now?

_Where am I...? I must see. Why can I not see? _

The question was mentally repeated with more words. More words that are bit fuzzy. Ugh, it had NO idea where it was, and it had a huge headache. That totally adds up to a fine way to wake up. Not. Nope, in fact, that's starting to get really frustrating. Really fast.

_I demand to know where I am...I cannot stand this confounded silence any longer...whoever is here, of you're here, reveal yourself immediately! _

Nothing. Well...isn't that surprise? Sitting in the dark, with no company, no sight, and no...feeling? No body? Why can't it feel? It was certain it had feelings, physical at the least. But it wakes up to feel Nothing but headache. That's pretty much the only thing that it could feel. That's frustrating. Unless...

_I remember...defeat...defeat...yes indeed...but by who's hands? And because of this defeat...I disappeared. I just vanished...from...__  
><em>

Existence? It remembers oblivion...is this oblivion? Is this what...nonexistence feels like? Just to float around in this endless darkness for enternity? It doesn't...exist anymore?

No.

No that can't be it. It knows it exists. It has a purpose, it knows it does. Someone has clearly compromised that. That's when it happened. This entity definitely felt something. An emotion. Or emotions, to be precise. There was shame, embarrassment, disappointment, and a hint of sadness. But what really stood out...

Was pure anger. No. Not anger. _**Fury. **_

_**"SKREEEEEEEE!" **_

The screech echoed tremendously, which did has a significant effect. The sound rippled out, causing some sort of disorienting effect across the black space. Until at last, the blackness was not so pitch black anymore. Now it could see. Much better. Or was it?

Now what was it looking at? A room, a rather large room, but definitely a room. There was a chimney with a warm fire, and a couple of chairs. There were also beanbag chairs. Okay now this is making no sense. But to be fair,nothing has been making much sense up to now, so really, not much of a change except in scenery.

**"Seriously. Vhere am I?"**

Oh good, he could actually hear himself speak now. And now he remembers who he is, and what his name was. Bat-King Antasma. Seemingly blown to bits by popping like a balloon...so how is he still alive? He almost did not care,but he wanted an answer. Was this actually oblivion? Or is this the deepest part of some higher subconscious?

But then he felt it. This entire place. It was emanating some kind of mysterious power...dark power...wait. This is HIS power coming off these walls. It must be what he unconsciously thought up when he was seemingly destroyed. The deepest part of his subconscious...

**"I've retreated...into my subconscious...vithout even realizing it?"**

All the past emotions we're gone by now. Now there was just confusion. He unintentionally created this place to fall back in...so is there a way out? If so, where? And how?

_I don't know vhat I am doing here, but there must be means of escape...from my own subconscious, no less. So it should be simple. 'Should' being the key word...because this is the exact opposite of simple! What should I do?! _

After a few moments of mindless wandering, he eventually came across something else. A sign. It says 'Hole'... very original. But what does it mean? He just doesn't get it! How is he supposed to get answers if there-

"Well here's some more company."

_**"SCREEEONK!"**_That was quite a startle Antasma experienced, but why?

"Jumpy little bat, isn't he? Wonder how long he's been here?" More voices? What exactly was he dealing with here? Are they the perpetrators who put him here?! The vile fools dare mess with the Bat Ki- Oh who was he kidding? He can feel himself. He was weakened right now, and it's not gonna help him if he has to fight.

"Who cares? I've been here for hours, and I'm starving!"

"..It's been five minutes. Maybe even less."

"...Eh? Well,I still not caring. I'm gonna eat him!"

_**What?! **_

"That is not a wise idea. We need him. He seems to know this place, and we need a guide. We are trying to escape this place, remember?" And of course...the words were not heeded. The huge figure grabbed Antasma entirely. Not smart.

_**"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_This time the screech was unbearable, he was released as every oone of the figures recoiled in sheer agonizing pain of the sound..After an entire minute of it, he relaxed a bit, and glared. Now he could see them clearly. One was red and black, another was green and black, another was purple and black, one was dark blue and black, the shortest one was sky blue and a cane in his hand, and finally the yellow and black one that tried to eat him.

He cannot respond positively from that.

**"I AM NOT A SNACK YOU FAT IMBECILE!" **he shouted.

"FAT?! Who are you calling fat?!...No seriously, is it me? I'm not sure." The yellow one said, causing the over five to anime fall. They got back up five seconds later.

"Before we continue our rather violent confrontation, let me introduce ourselves." The red one walked up. "I am Zavok." Antasma stared back at him. Just his voice spells powerful. The rest of him...goodness. "And these are my acquaintances. My right hand, Zazz-"

"HEEEYYY!" Purple skinny one named Zazz appeared behind Antasma and harshly pulled his wings. "'Sup nerd?! Look at your face?!"

**"SCREEK! Unhand me, cretin!" **

Carelessly shrugging, Zazz let the bat go, and he lied on the ground, wings in serious pain at the moment. "Whatever. The green one who constantly applies nail polish when no one really cares about, that's Zeena. Gotta warn you, she's sometimes a huge bi- OW!" Whacked upside the head.

"We're you gonna say something, filth?!"

"Why I oughta-"

"ANYWAY..." Zavok raised his voice. "Our rather...um..._large _comrade that just tried to devour you...he's Zomom."

He merely rubbed his belly as he was constantly thinking about how hungry he was. "This pplace has Nothing to munch on! That bat...can I Please eat him?"

"Zomom. No means no." The shortest one said. "Greetings, Bat King. I am Master Zik. Pleasant to meet you, in a certain way."

**"How...did you just read my mind? I...it does not matter. Vhat about that one over there?" **Antasma looked at the one in the corner. He hasn't said anything yet.

"Oh. That's just Zor. He's some highly nihilistic Dude or whatever. He's been like that for who knows what." Zeena waved it off.

Zor just stared off into space, sighing. "If that fire wasn't lit...this place would completely represent my cold, empty, shell we call a soul...utterly dark...I welcome the dark...may it claim me soon..."

Antasma stared awkwardly at him, then back to Zavok. **"Something about him really speaks to me..." **Was all he said. **"Anyway...you six are imprisoned in my subconscious as well?"**

"YOUR Subconscious, hm? You tell us that this is your place,yet you are also trapped within it?" Master Zik said.

"Must have been pretty lame of you if you let that happe! HAHA!"

"Zazz! Ugh...don't mind him. What are you here for?"

Antasma sighed in a bit of shame and irritation, because he still had no idea why he is even here. **"I still cannot remember vhy I'm hhere, or how. But I do remember defeat at someone's hands...and I also remember...betrayal...?" **Since the space responded to the Bat King's mind, it began showing images. Images of... red and green...and dino type claws...wait a moment...familiar...why is that familiar...?

"Defeat, huh? We could be suffering the same situation." Zavok said. "I also remember something like that. We all do. I remember a doctor being a slaver...a two tailed fox brat... and a flash of blue I really despise..."

Antasma pieced his memories together, and snarled. **"Mario... Luigi... Bowser? Screeee... BOWSER! He betrayed me! Left me to oblivion vhen ve should have been vorking together! Then those two meddling plumbers defeated me!"**

Zavok remembered his own memories, rubbing his chin. "Let's see... Doctor...Eggman. That's his name. The buffoon thought we would be under his thumb forever...but pesky Sonic unwittingly freed us, and we attempted to destroy them both. But the blue nuisance and his kitsune comrade worked alongside him, and stopped us at every turn. We've ultimately been defeated...Zazz, Master Zik, Zomom, and Zeena just straight up vanished...me and Zor fell into the lava."

"Despite the scorching heat...my skin is still always cold..."

"Not now Zor. As I was saying, after that, the Doctor tried taking advantage of our power again...but that's nowhere near as humiliating...(flashes Sonic's taunting grin) as that idiotic grin...the blue moron mocked us over and over...never have I been so..." Flames erupted from his body, and he roared. **"ENFURIATED! HE MUST PAY!" **

The other Zeti also regained their memory, and also emited powerful dark intent. Antasma...relished in the killing intent. It was actually helping him regain his strength. His power. His darkness. Wait...with their dark aura...and his own...could he possibly...?

Antasma took in all of the dark intent surrounding him, and covered himself in a dark purple shrou, and when it went away, he was once again in his true form. Arms, cloak and all.

"Ha! He's like some vampire ripoff or something!" Zazz crazily laughed.

The Bat King totally ignored him. He was too happy to be in his true form for the time being. Because he just got the greatest idea...

**"Let us see...ve have both been betrayed and used by one enemy...and defeated by another...ve are all infuriated because ve ve're toyed vith from all sides, even vhen it seemed ve had the advantage. I'd say revenge is in order..." **

They all thought about this. They agreed, it was payback time, and they wanted it soon. "Did you ever notice that every word that starts with 'W' and instead say them starting with 'V'? You might really be a cheap vampire copy." Zeena said.

**"Not important. I say...ve form an alliance." **

"See? He did it again!"

"Zeena. Silence." Master Zik said. She immediately shut herself up...for now. "Apologies. Continue, Bat King Antasma."

**"Ves...an alliance. Both of our enemies, heroes AND villains... have crushed us. None of us are villing to stand for this, am I not correct? So vhy not vork together to destroy them...and all they hold dear." **

Since Zavok is the actual leader of the Deadly Six, they all turned to him, and stared patiently. Well...Zomom was still complaining about no food...and still slightly wanted to eat Antasma. But he kept his big mouth shut for the moment.

The red Zeti closed his eyes and folded his arms, obviously thinking hard about the offer. How shall they go about this? It sounded fishy in some way...but he was willing to take a chance, and ask...

"How do we know you won't turn on us? Take all the power yourself?"

Antasma placed a clawed hand on Zavok's shoulder. **"Because I intend to actually honor our truce. The Doctor known as Eggman used you as tools, literally kept you inside a sound cage. I have been played by Bowser to the bitter end. But I...shall do no such thing. You vish to vreck havoc and destruction to complete a task? I say cause as much as you possibly muster! I shall not restrain your power! Trust in me, vork with me! Surely ve will conquer our enemies! Vhat say you, Zavok?" **

"Huh...I suddenly like this guy." Zazz twitched, with his usual psychotic grin.

Well that's one vote down. Zavok turned to the other four. "What say you all?"

Zeena shrugged. "What the heck? I'm in. Wanna get back at the blue idiot."

Zomom actually stood up and looked straight ahead. Just kidding, his eyes are still in two different directions. "I'm in! I don't have any idea what we were just talking about...but I'm still in!"

Zor sighed rustling his hair. "Whatever...i'm only agreeing to another possibly futile attempt at revenge because I just want to see our enemies writhing...in pure...utter...agony...that doesn't mean i'm excited either way."

Finally, Zavok turned to Zik. "Master? What do you think about this?"

The old Zeti stood on top his cane, looking Zavok in the eye. "I shall agree if you do. You are the leader, you can make decisions, like i've said time and again. But if you truly want my input, then I will say this: Do YOU feel that the Bat King wants vengeance as much as you do?"

Zavok turned to Antasma. In his yellow eyes, he sees shame, rage, hatred...vengeance was what they were saying. He definitely wanted revenge. And he's willing to cooperate with the Deadly Six to get it. Normally Zavok would be arrogant and say that he needs no help. But his arrogance is not going to get in the way. Not now.

"It's a deal." Zavok held his hand out, and shook the Bat King's clawed hand. "Let us achieve our goals together." Zavok felt Antasma's darkened hand. As much a good lier he is...he speaks the truth.

**"EXCELLENT! SKREEEEONK!" **

Zeena growled. "That screeching shall be one of my biggest annoyances. That aside, how do you plan on getting us out of this dark hole?"

Antasma briefly informed them all about his history, Pi'illo island(which Zazz and Zeena agreed, was a very stupid name) and the Dream/Dark stones. **"First we must escape this space, I agree. We shall use the Dark Stone's power to do it."**

"Didn't you smash that rock into little pieces?" Zazz tilted his head.

**"Indeed. But you all...your darkness...is powerful. It's just what I need in order to recreate it. And it shall be more powerful than ever. All I need is your darkest desires, and concentrate it into my palm." **

All six of them nodded, and focused it into his palms. As they focused their dark wishes, purple lightening struck his palms, forming a weak but seeable light. The light grew into the size of a small ball, and the lightning stopped.

The Dark Stone floated in its place, more powerful and much darker feeling than before. Antasma grinned. **"SKREEEE! Dark Stone, how I've missed you! As promised, I shall make the transport to the real world. And you, Zor. A bunch of this negative energy came from you."**

"It's because I have no reason to think positively."

**"Hm... yes. Yes, I have a feeling you and I can get along nicely. Ahem...'Great and powerful Dark Stone, heed our wish. Take us back to the real world, where we can plot and exact our revenge, and rule as we rightfully should!" **

The Dark Stone responded to the darkness within the Deadly Six and Antasma, and granted their wish. They were covered in purple black lightning, where a portal swooped down upon them, and transported them somewhere else.

This was the start of a new alliance, where evil returns stronger than ever. And will continue to do so unless they are stopped, before their forces and grow and become a _deadly _threat. They have their two wishes to fulfill. Conquer the world...

...And destroy Mario, Sonic, Bowser, and Eggman...

* * *

><p><strong>And there's that. Prologue done and done. More are sure to come, when I get to them. So in the meantime, review if you have the time. <strong>


	2. Dark Foboding Deep Thoughts?

As the dark forces are currently beginning to gather, there was another event going on over the horizon thousand more miles away. Well actually, nothing was really going on, in fact, the first two heroes were currently asleep in bed.

Brothers, Mario and Luigi were peacefully asleep in their respective beds, one with a red 'M' and the other with a green 'L'. This was decided a long time ago since they kept mistaking each others beds and their things constantly gotten mixed up.

But other than that, these bros have been the heroes of the land known as Mushroom Kingdom, always foiling the plans of evil Koopa King Bowser. He captures Princess Peach, ruins meetings, crashes parties, and worst of all...almost ruined a perfectly good vacation. Okay, that doesn't sound as bad as the others, it's still considered highly uncalled for.

It's because of their heroism that keeps Mushroom Kingdom out of the Koopa's clutches, and their recent victory over him because of their newest power ups. They are the masters of adapting to most situations thrown their way on a daily basis. Teamwork, and power-ups, are keys to their many victories.

Anyway, they were sleeping soundly in their comfy beds. Luigi dreams about being brave, courageous, daring, and fearless...qualities he sorely lacks...and it DOES show. A lot. But he wouldn't really be Luigi if it wasn't true, now would it?

As for Mario, his own dream was much more blurry, and he has no idea why or how it's happening. How helpful it would be if he was lying on a Pi'illo instead of a regular one, then they might figure out what's going on.

He didn't notice that he was shifting uncomfortably in bed, which was a sure sign of this being a bad dream. And he didn't seem to have control over it. He was helpless as voices pounded in his head.

_There he is! _

_We need to escape! _

_This can't be good!_

_He can't possibly be in a worst state than-_

"Hey! Bro?"

The voices in Mario's mind seemed to have went away for now, as his younger twin sibling has shaken him awake in order to start their day. He had no idea what just happened in Mario's head. That's good. Because if he ever asked, it would be impossible to lie about it. These are brothers we're talking about.

Speaking of talking, Mario didn't do much of it as he slid out of bed and reached over to suit himself in his overalls. A few minutes after, Luigi finishes up his own business and also pulls up his overalls. He also placed his cap on his head. Neither of them go anywhere without their hats. Sometimes there are occasions where it just has to be left behind. But if a situation isn't extremely serious, then going back for their signature article of clothing was a must.

But getting to the point, a few negative feelings isn't going to put a damper on Mario's day. He's feeling pretty good from hislong string of victories, but has always done his best to keep a good eye out for Bowser unless he tries something new and undoubtedly strange.

Like Cat Bowser. That was no ordinary cat. Apparently cross a Koopa with a bell power up, you get a tiger somehow. Yes, the wonders of genetic engineering...are boring.

As they walked the halls, there was a voice he was so happy to hear. Princess Peach coming to greet.

"Oh hello there, Mario, Luigi! Have any errands going on today? I may gladly assist you."

"No Princess, that is quite alright, I always come prepared. What I'M worried about..have you seen Bowser snooping around lately? Do you ever feel like he's still sneaking around here?"

Peach took a collective thought process, then shakes her head.

"Okie dokie! No sign of him!" Luigi cheered.

"No bro. He's done this kinda thing before. Likes to surprise us when we least expect it."

"Oh yeah...I thought there was something fishy about that cake..."

"And you ate some anyway?"

"How was I supposed to know he would pop out?! We were ALL jumpscared by a Koopa King hopping out of a birthday cake. It's been so long since that happened. Now, I say we just relax a little since Bowser is either too stupid or two lazy to plot at the moment." _Two things I wanna say to his face but know I can't..._

"I agree with Luigi on this one. Bowser is nowhere to be seen, and it's been very peaceful in Mushroom Kingdom thus far. I shall say that this a safe time to 'drop your guard' Mario." Peach smiles.

"Okay okay I get it. I'll relax. But what'll I do to enjoy it?"

"Dude come on, we do cool things all the time with the most random of things. You can think of something." Luigi nods.

Mario thought about this. He did have a lot of time on his hands...no sign of Bowser...oh man he was getting paranoid. They're right, he has to relax. But again, so many ways he could do this, but not all are currently available, so what to pick?

"Alright nothing big today I get it. Maybe..." All of Mario's thoughts shifted as Yoshi came running and waving. Soon enough there was pouncing and licking. "HAH! Yoshi!"

"Mario! Good to see ya!" Yoshi cheered, giving his best friend another lick to his cheek. Only people like Bowser could ever hate such a nice friendly guy like Yoshi. His race isn't any different. "Oi, you look a bit tired."

"Nah. Wanna go for a ride, because nothing is really happening."

"I wouldn't say that, but alrighty. Hop on!" With a sharp nod he mounted the green dino and they were off on a short ride around, promising to be back soon.

Yoshi. Anyone who knew Mario knew his best friend Yoshi. Similar to he and his bro, his bond with him was deep and unbreakable. He's befriended many Yoshi's along the years, but this special one stayed with him and Luigi in the very beginning. Took care of them, kept them safe from the also young at the time Baby Bowser and Kamek, and afterwards became a very loyal and trusting friend to them as the years passed.

Mario was keeping hold as Yoshi ran at a decent pace, as he held his head. The latter noticed this and slowed down.

"Hey? Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

_Why must you help them? See what good they've done you._

_Always coming to their rescue because they're too incompetent to save themselves..._

_Your own flesh and blood is stranded under your shadow...do you even care...?_

"No, it's just a small morning headache. It would help to go a little slower though." Mario waved his hand slowly. Yoshi nodded and slowed to a leisurely walk.

Whatever was bothering him didn't look like it was going to go away anytime soon...

* * *

><p>"Are they there? Don't wanna cause any unnecessary damage, ya know."<p>

"They're guarding the entrance to that power plant still. They must hope to find an Emerald there."

"Ah Chaos Emeralds...why must you land in strange places? Ah well, lets do this." A swift flash of blue later, and Sonic was right in front of the gates to the station. Greatest thing about being the fastest living being in existence...a lot of things, actually.

He was well aware of how guarded the place is, as repeated by his worried best friend Tails. But he was alright with taking a risk that would get him an Emerald.

Taking a first few steps, he was already put in the place of blaster fire by Egg Mechs. Sonic briefly disappeared before any of them had a chance to hit. When he reappeared a few seconds later in front of one and kicked it away, sped towards another one and spindashed through another one. He landed right on top of it so he could scan the area ahead of them. He hopped back into blaster fire, speedily destroying more of them.

Tails was flying in his Tornado plane as he saw the area below him, Sonic just blowing right through hostile bots. He is always on the lookout for something to point out dangerous things. Like the incoming explosion of electricity coming from the loose wires from the fusion boxes around the area.

Sonic dashed while flipping, sliding under boxes, jumping a large gap that seemed to be neverending. A homing attack on a button on the wall that opened a door to the next room. He sidestepped to quickly avoid the electric lashing from another very long loose wire. Then he looked forward.

Right near the end of the building, Sonic found the purple Emerald standing atop an abandoned compartment that is used to power up certain parts of the building. And of course something was obviously guarding it. Another giant robot Egg Mech to fight over the Chaos Emerald.

"Heh! This'll be a snap!" Sonic grinned, as he got ready to battle, but...

_Why is this happening?!_

_Don't leave us here!_

_Please, somebody help him!_

_I didn't even really mean it! I never thought he would actually be in worse shape than-_

"What the heck-ugh!" Distracted by his sudden thoughts, Sonic took a full blast to the chest from the giant mech, so he had to recover quickly and jump up on a ledge. He rubbed his head, breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"Sonic? Are you okay?! What happened?!" Tails asked, concerned.

"I dunno...thoughts just came into my mind...and I just stopped moving."

Sonic shook his head rapidly. Need to stay focused. He sped up and ran a full circle around the mech and attack one of it's legs to put if off balance, where he aimed to kick it over. It had another laser fired at him, and he changed direction in order to dodge it. Skidding a few feet behind, and one of it's wires connected to the fusion box. He stood right in front of it, waiting for attack. After the grappling hook of the mech hit the box, it was fully electrocuted, and it shorted out and shut down completely. Then it exploded, debris and fire.

Sonic landed in front of the compartment and took the Emerald stored there. He sighed after a few minutes of silence. That isn't usually him.

_Why must you stay around someone far beneath you?_

_Know thay your arrogance and overconfidence are your two greatest weaknesses. It shall be the end of you someday. _

_You must accept the facts, insolent child...that person there...he is no longer your friend...nor has he ever been your friend..._

Sonic was silent as his thoughts reached dark places. He had no idea why, but he was sure it was for a reason. Why did that last thought bring his thoughts to a certain look alike...?

"Sonic?" Tails voiced from his earpiece.

"Sorry buddy...kinda spaced out...I'm on my way." He nods, and speeds for the exit.

No one noticed on both sides, a shadow looking eerily familar to a bat was there on both events, smirking evilly. Antasma look pleased as he planted very small but definitely not nonexistent seeds of doubt in both Mario and Sonic.

**_Vhe first step of defeating vour enemy...expose their most noticeable veaknesses...and twist them to your advantage...Zavok shall know of this soon...skreee..._**


	3. A Yoshi Trap, and Weird Emotions

After a long ride, Mario's headache was beginning to wither away bit by bit, as he allowed Yoshi to run a bit faster as they were reaching beyond the boundaries of Mushroom Kingdom. He had no idea that the voices he heard would be very important later. But who knows?

Mario and Yoshi were evntually heading into the forests outside of the boundary, which then it was safe for them to be a little bit cautious about their surroundings.

Well at least one of them is cautious because as soon as the scent of fruit reached Yoshi, he just sped right ahead as Mario accidently fell off, rolling across the ground and stopping against a tree. He spat the dirt out of his mouth and sighed.

"I love that about Yoshi, and yet at the time I get really exhausted by it..." Mario huffed as he dusted off his hat and got back on his feet, and ran after his friend. He jumped over a gorge with minimal effort and dodged a soaring fish from smacking his face.

When he again landed on his two feet he saw the sign on a tree that said "Danger Ahead, Goombas" That's a bit weird since he hasn't caught wind of Bowser for a while. It didn't matter much to him, so he just proceeded by jumping high and swinging across numerous vines to get by.

While he got on with that, Yoshi was speeding aling a curvy path as he followed the scent of his favorite food. Unknown to him this is exactly what someone im the shadows was counting on, spearating him from Mario. Now they can continue along with the private operation as they stayed hidden.

"Smell...I smell...apples? No. Bananas? No. Pineapples? Nope. Coconuts? Wait is that a fruit? Eh...I forget. Wait...a lot of them...it's all kinds of fruit! Many kinds of fruit! It's Yoshi's lucky day!" He said in his usual chipper tone. He smiled as he came across a hill in the clearing, and saw a whole basket of fruit, many kinds.

"Yes! Nose never fails!" He cheered, but then saw the red X right below the basket. Now he seemed a bit hesitant, as red X's usually mean traps. But his mouth refused to stop salivating. "That looks like a really juicy apple! But it might be a trap! But that perfectly curved banana...it looks like a trap! Oh what about the cantelopes...NO! What if it's a trap?!"

His white belly suddenly rumbled in protest against his logical reasoning, and made up his mind. "Ah heck with it. Fruit!" He ran for the basket, and picked it up and swung it around with happiness. And then a cage suddenly surrounded him, and he froze. "It was a trap!...I did not see that coming."

Far away...Luigi had the sudden powerful urge to facepalm for no reason...

Deciding to enjoy his rather harmless situation so far, Yoshi plopped down and began devouring the fruit at a very fast pace. He didn't notice the purplish black gunk suddenly oozing around the cage and making it's way to the top. And when he finished, he looked at the basket, a bit disappointed.

"Ah man...that was all that's in there...?" He then tilted upwards to see the purple energy, and he sweatdropped. "That doesn't look good. Okay, I admit this was a terrible move on my stomach's part! I'd like to leave now! Mario!"

The red plumber heard the cry of his dino friend and began rushing even faster to try and find him. He saw numerous Goombas just purposely blocking his path and he just hopped up on the trees and jumped on the branches to avoid them as he wanted this rescue to be quick. He jumped and swung on one more vine before flipping onto the ground and seeing the hill up ahead. He saw an entire cage being covered in some purple blob. And when he ran over to help, it suddenly came off, and flew off into the wind.

Mario would have to question the normality of that situation later, but right now his attention shifted to Yoshi as the yound dino was unconscious. When he leaned in towards him to make sure he was fine, he shifted, before opening his eyes and murmuring.

"Eh...? Is that you, Mama?"

"Yoshi, it's me."

"Oh Hi Mario...when did you get here...?" Yoshi slurred while waving his hands around him. "Hey man...did I ever tell ya that I love ya...because I do. I really do."

"Okay you're a bit blank minded...well I guess I'd better take you home. Have a doctor take a look at you." Mario put an arm around Yoshi and they began carefully and slowly walk home. Since Yoshi was not really in a condition to run back, it was pretty much down to walking. "You're sure you're alright Yoshi?"

He shook a little, trying to keep his balance, and smiled. "Don't you worry about me...I'm tough...little purple goopy goop isn't gonna get the best of Yoshi...even with fruit...delicious fruit..." He blinked slowly.

Mario knowing that Yoshi was safe, thought about what exactly was covering that cage and put Yoshi to sleep. He deduced that it wasn't anything good, but figuring out what it was is impossible since he has no idea where it blew off to. His friend came first, weird phenomenon, later.

Eventually reaching Peach's castle, Mario also thought about the Goombas around the forest floors that were just simply wandering around...almost as if they were merely bored. It made a bit of sense as Bowser hasn't told them to do anything yet, so they're just doing what they feel like doing.

As he made it past castle walls, one dark blue figure vanished into thin air, seeing his part of the job finished, and really hoped he wasn't forced to do anything else.

On another hill, Bowser Jr. stomped his foot angrily as his arms folded, vastly irritated. Neither he nor his father could come up with anything that can help in beating Mario and taking Peach (AKA, 'Mama') and Mushroom Kingdom. Recently they just get closer and closer to victory...then it blows up in their faces. That happened way too many times for it to be funny...to him.

He scratched the little tuft of hair on his head, and sighed with defeat. He can't think here. And he can't think back at his castle either. Because as much trouble as he causes, he's the most sane of all of his older siblings. Unbelievable, he knows.

"Welp, I'm bored. Hey, Fatman! Stlits! Let's go!"

He called out, as Wario and Waluigi came out of a bush that seemed really agitating to them. Bruises were everywhere. "Whaddya want now, squirt?"

"This quiet is putting me to sleep, let's cause a bit of mischief in Midpoint."

"Midpoint?"

"The world where our world and that hedgehog's world connects, duh!" He stuck his tongue out and jumped ahead, purposely stomping on Wario's head before moving along. He seemed veru angry at how the little Koopa thinks of them so lowly, yet they fear to face Bowser's wrath if they let anything happen to him.

Here's a description of Midpoint. Ever since the many crossover Olympic adventures between Mario and Sonic a middle point between their worlds called Midpoint was forged. It was a place where people from both worlds can travel from one to another. There were items and people from both worlds in that one place. The others usually go there just to catch up or to have fun.

Bowser Jr. impatiently left Wario and Waluigi behind, much to their frustration and misery, and looked around the rather large town. He scoffed, wondering what trouble he could cause. He didn't have his Magic Paintbrush, Kamek confiscated it due to irresponsible use of magic...and that didn't sit too well with the little one. But the wizard didn't budge. Even when he was on the receiving end of much pain.

"Hi Bowser Jr!" He jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned. He then calmed himself down. "Gah! It's just you."

Cream and Cheese smiled at the koopa, who just turned away without even looling at her. "Whatcha doing in Midpoint, huh?"

"Bah, I'm looking for something that doesn't bore me. I'm trying to find something fun to do."

"Oh. Would you like having tea with Cheese and me? We'll appreaciate the company!"

"Chao!"

He scoffed. "No way! Why would I want to spend my day with a girl?! My sister is bad enough, I'm came out here to get away from that stuff! So I'll pass on that."

Cream was not at all affected by his rejection, she's accepted that he was not the most well behaved child. That...and she knew his secret. "Oh well. Maybe another time then. Let's go Cheese!" She cheered, skipping ahead of Bowser Jr.

When she did, he'd had no choice but to look at her...and he did not expect what he saw. He saw the annoying girl(at least to him) alright, but she was somehow...sparkly than she usually was. There was a bright sunny light surrounding her as she skipped along, carefree and cheerful, her dress just flowing in the wind. Her face was emitting an excellent smile...and it was making him blush.

When she was out of sight, he shook his head. "What just happened back there? I've met with her a couple of times and it's always been nothing but competition...and a play date on the side sometimes...but now she looks...completely different. Why?" He took a few minutes to ponder this. "Papa once said that as a growing boy, things about me will start to change...one of them is looking at girls differently. Is that why Cream looked different a second ago?" A few minutes of silence..."...Nah."

At least that's what he told himself. But he thought back to those Olympic games he participates in. He wasn't allowed near the way too intense games that Mario and Sonic take against Bowser and Eggman, so he took part in the reasonably less dangerous yet still around his level games that he manages to get by. He often gets into mischievous activities with his partner of the other world, Metal Sonic. But something in his head told him that was gonna end. And it would end violently.

Anyway, whenever he took parr in the less intense events, he is alomst always seen participating around Cream or with her. When he tells her not to get in his way, she steps aside. When she offers to lend a hand, he rejects. And when he accidentlt gets injured...it wasn't a choice then.

One time he slipped on the snowboard run in the Winter Olympics and scraped his knee. Cream was the very first to help him in his first aid and stayed with him until he was better. He was rather annoyed by her persistence to stay by his side, yet not repulsed.

_"Tch, why are ya being so nice to me, anyway?" _

_"Silly! It's because we're friends! Right Cheese?" _

_"Chao Chao!" _

He remembered her saying that like it was the most important thing in the world that absolutely required his attention. And yet he didn't know why...no. He knew why. Bowser Jr. always had the attention of his family, so that wasn't something he needed to worry about. But outside that circle...everyone was merely a prank target, or his enemy. All he had were partnerships due to him needing to fulfill his own goals. He never considered anyone to be his friend.

But Cream called him friend without a hint of hesitation. For some reason...that made his heart much warmer. But he was also afraid of it, sense he didn't want his father to be disappointed in him because he made unnecessary connections. Due to him wanting to please him, he couldn't make actual friends with anyone. That made him feel-

"No! I don't care about that! All that matters is that one day we beat Mario, Mama is ours, and so is Mushroom Kingdom. It's all I care about! I have no need to feel..." He paused, them faced the ground.

"...lonely..."

He sighed. He didn't feel like causing mischief anymore. Just looking at that stupid girl made him think too much. Stupid girl!

_But that stupid girl considers you her friend no matter what you do."_What I want to lnow is why does it affect me! I hang out with many people all the time! Why is she different?!" _Because her being your friend was a choice she made, and wasn't forced to do so. Since you're still so young, and you're used to rejections of friendship, you have no idea how to react. _

"That still didn't explain why she looked so..." He stopped. He wsnted to stop thinking. He just turned and headed bsck to his own world, blushing mildly. "Pretty...she's never gonna hear it though!" _Sure she won't. _"Who the heck is talking in my head?" _Oh, just the slightly more mature part of your mind that thinks a bit more than you usually do. _"Well stop it!"

As he was literally arguing with himself, a dark shadow who was obviously Antasma was watching him head back to his own world. He smirked. He now had a choice to either mess with Bowser directly, or through his son, who's going through a start of a 'growing' up phase.

He chuckled lightly. Since so many believe its very peaceful, it will be too easy to sneak through his plans with the Six without much detection. He wondered whst they were doing on their end...


	4. Reasons To Be Concerned

It took a bit longer than expected for Sonic to make his way back to the workshop where Tails was presumably waiting for him with a worried expression on his face. That momentary distraction during, his fight back at the small power plant was more than a small indicator that something was wrong. But being his usual self, he didn't really worry too much about it, and just went on his way.

Though back at the workshop, Tails was currently looking through various screens on his wall, seemingly trying to find something important. Well...actually, he really was. While Sonic was out collecting the Chaos Emerald he found on scanner, his own thoughts were focused on another subject.

It was Eggman. The mad scientist hasn't been heard from in a matter of months, and it was getting to him, at least a little bit. Tails could hardly believe that someone like Eggman would just be laying around all day not doing anything at all. Well...actually...considering his weight, it would not surprise Tails at all. It would make sense if he was just plotting from the shadows, which was making him much more paranoid that Sonic was taking it. It wasn't that Sonic wasn't on guard, it was that he was being lazy about it.

He rubbed the sweat from his head and just turned all the monitors off for the day. He's been looking at them for days, and quite a couple of his friends tried to convince him to get some rest, but stubbornly refused. He's not 'laid back' like Sonic was. He tries, he really does, but it just doesn't seem to work for him. He likes to work on things, it's just in his nature.

Puttung up the monitors, Tails decided to just sit at the windows and wait for Sonic to come back. He sighed a little, not only was being alone in the shop a bit boring, and really doesn't help his paranoia. He's been attacked when he was all alone before, and there is a chance it might happen again.

_I gotta set up security measures for this place..._

"Yoo-Hoo! Wittle Fox!"

Tails froze up. Why? Why does she have to be here? Just...why? He gained enough energy to sit up, and turned around to meet the person. Yep. It's as he feared.

"What's wrong? Lost the ability to speak? Someone's greeting you Tails, it's not polite to not respond." Rogue said with a smirk. He could just see that she was here to mess with him, he just knew it. _And keep me company? No, Rogue doesn't do that just because. Does she want something else? _

"U-Um...hi Rogue..." Tails waved sheepishly at her. Why was it so hard to form a sentence.

"There...that's better." She smiled. Tails could see that she was taking it casual today, due to her relaxed face, her long short skirt and light purple sweater also showing how relaxed she was. Why the sweater? Fall was here, and it was getting a bit chilly. So why not?

"Rogue, I Don't really think that coming into my workshop without asking can count as polite either."

"Hm...good point." She said with a shrug. She flew down to the boy and just looked around the space. "You really need to redecorate around here, ya know that? Place is a bit dull. Anyway, where's Ol'Blue at? Gotta speak to him about something."

"Sonic is a bit busy at the moment. Said he was gonna do one last run around the city for any signs of Eggman. After that he'll come straight back."

"Cool. In the meantime..." She kneeled a little, and messed with the fur on Tails, head, which would only proceed to make his blush more visible on his cheeks. "That leaves you with a bit of bonding time with Mama Rouge! Don't ya feel glad?"

"I-I...well...um..."

"Aw come on, don't stutter on me, you're a smart boy." Rouge looked at him carefully, right in his eyes. They were also red with sleepless nights. "And did you even sleep at ALL this week? You look like crap."

Tails gently pushed her hands away and looked out the window again. He didn't seem to disagree with her, but didn't want to actually say it. Due to his unsureness about Eggman suddenly popping up or not had him on edge. He was extremely cautious because of last time with you know who. And the bat could clearly see that it was not healthy for a young fox to be up for so long. He did confirm that he slept at least an hour, but that didn't seem to satisfy her.

"Good grief, boy. Hard work is one thing, but you're really pushing it. Did you at LEAST eat?" Seeing the genuine worried look in her eyes, which was one you don't see often on her, and truthfully nodded.

"Why are you out here anyway, Rouge? Doesn't GUN need you or something?"

"Kid, I'm pretty sure that those guys can go ONE DAY without their super spy. And if they can't...well boo for them, I need a break." She sat down on the couch, one leg over another. "Seriously, you really need to redecorate. Little more color would be great."

"I don't have time to redecorate all the shops I have around the world, Rouge."

"And that's enough to tell me that you have TOO much free time on your hands ever since things got rough. And ya still look like crap for not sleeping. As a matter of fact, come." She patted the cushion next to her. "You're gonna sleep, and I'll make sure you do. Come on, right here."

Tails was a bit hesitant at first, but he gave in and sat on the couch with her. Smiling again, she placed a wing around him, making him stutter a little bit and blush. She placed her gloved hand on his head, and began to pet it. "Relax. We're both friends here...kinda. Friendly enough. So do me a favor and shut your eyes, for at least five hours. Not one, five. I'll be right here, I'll let you knlw when Sonic gets back."

"But...I...but..."

"What, do you want me to kiss you goodnight?" She smirked, and not even letting him respond first, she lightly kissed him on the cheek, and he lit up in red again. "It's alright kid. You had too much thinking going on. Just sleep for now."

Against Tails' mind, and for his tiring body, he fell asleep soundly. She smiled as his eyes closed and his breathing was soft. "Hehe...you're cute, Fox Boy. Really cute." Amd then she temporarily joined him in slumber.

After three and a half hours, her ears twitched, picking up the sound of speedy running, and she opened her eyes. It's about time got he got here. She sat herself up right, and waited patiently.

Sonic hopped through the window, landing on his two feet. "Hey sorry I'm late, bud! I was just lost in my pursuit of...eh? Rouge?" He asked, looking more confused.

"Well...you certainly took your time. If it wasn't for your laziness, I'd be surprised that you of all people would be late." Rouge said, lightly yawning.

"I'm not that-!" He stopped, and his eyes turned to dinner plates, and he blankly pointed. "What are you doing to Tails...?"

"Shh! Don't wake the kit up." She shushed. Tails has grown a bit cold as the hours went by, and he worked his way over to Rouge until he was sitting on her lap. While he was trying to find more comfort, he unknowingly found himself lying his head on her large bust, and he seemed _very _comfy there, a relaxed calm smile on his face, and she couldn't find it in herself to push the kid away. "If it were anyone else, they'd be in for one hell of an ass kicking. But since I know Tails is just sleeping, AND he's just a kid, so I just let him be. Besides...he's so cute when he's sleeping."

Sonic just blinked awkwardly as he watched the boy nuzzle into his 'comfortable place'. He decided to NOT tell his best friend about this when he wakes up. He'll surely die of embarrassment. "Oooookaaaayyyy...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. Left something for you on the desk." Sonic nodded, and porceeded over to the desk. There he opened a package full of pictures, and he took a good look at them. When he eventually got why they're so important, his eyes widened.

"Is that..._Zeena? _No way, it couldn't be. But the resemblance is picture perfect...ah man. Anyway, why are you showing me this?"

"Those are pictures I took from inside one of Eggmans bases with hidden cameras. Seems she was looking for something." Sonic nodded, but what could this person be looking for? No way thos person could be Zeena, he just can't process it.

It was then that Tails began to stir. Rouge smiled and placed him back on the couch and stepped away. The fox yawned, stretching his arms, and his namesakes did the same. He then opened his eyes. "Oh...hey Sonic, Rouge." He rubbed his head. "What was I sleeping on? It had to be the softest thing I've ever laid my head on..."

Sonic sweatdropped a little, and looked at Rouge, who made a quiet shush movement, and look back at Tails with an innocent smile. "Oh, I just let you borrow some really good pillows, kid. Just put them away though." She winked at Sonic, and let out a mischievious giggle. He sweatdropped again. Yep. This was a secret to save Tails some embarrassment.

Sonic just rubbed his neck. "Aaaannnywaaaayyy...Tails, I want you to see something. We may have a serious problem on our hands..."

**_Time Rewind-During Rouge's stakeout. _**

"That's it, isn't it? Eggman's base in all of it's egotistical glory." Zavok said as he looked up to the large structure. Heavily guarded from outside and in, along with automatic weapons on all sides. Robots patrolled the entrance and exits. And the entire thing looked like Eggmans head, with his insignia on it.

"Yeah, the Fatman still hasn't learned anything about fashion. Nothing at all." Zeena said, while doing her nails. A tick appeared on Zavok's head when he realized she wasn't truly paying attention. Really, unless it involves her makeup or nail paint, does she really listen at all? She still didn't look. That's a nope then.

"Zeena! Focus! You must infiltrate the base and see if there is anything inside that will help us bring down both Eggman and Sonic. The former isn't occupying this base right now, so it should be easier for you to senak around."

She sighed. "Uh...can't you get Zazz to do it?" Silence. "..Okay that was a dumbass question, I know." She sighed, again, put up her supplies, and stretched. "Even if I wanted to do this, how am I going to get past those numrerous defenses, scanners, and all that other crud he's rigged this place with?"

**"Vaybe I can velp." **

"GAH!" SLAP! Zenna hit something small and flying as hard as she could, and she heard a splat against the gates of the base. She opened her eyes and saw the injured form of Antasma lightly twitching, and he fell on the cold ground. "Stupid Bat! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

**"Pain...so much pain...never again will I underestimate a females stinging paw..." **The Bat-King whimpered as his wing rubbed his very swollen cheek. **"Anyvay...Zavok, vhat do you require of me?" **

"Antasma, I need you to keep an eye on Zeena as she is on infiltration duty. Make sure she does not mess it up."

Zeena suddenly shot up from her rock seat, and looked shocked. "Say what?! You're pairing me up with Batty?! Why?! It's like you don't trust me!"

"Because I don't."

The green Zeti only scowled over her newest predicament. She just rubbed her head and began walking towards the entrance. Antasma looked at Zavok, and nodded with confirmation. Then he looked towards the female Zeti in his bat form, and flew towards her. And as he kept flying, he phased right into her, making her shiver and yelp a bit.

"H-Hey hey! What the heck was that?! What did you do?!" Zeena said in utter shock. Then after a few moments, her body was beginning to give a purplish aura that's vaguely similar to Antasma's. "What the...how-"

**"I'm channeling my pover into you. Vhis vay I can keep vy eye on you and help you navigate through the base with minimal detection." **

"You seriously still add a 'V' to most of your words?"

**"I cannot possibly speak any stranger than your Master Zik, or that imbecile Zomnom."**

"I see your point." She can understand why Zik speaks the way he does. But there's no understanding why the yellow blob can be so incomprehendable. So using Antasma's power, she turned herself intangible and phased through the walls. Zavok just watched on, waiting.

Zeena was in some way amazed, with Antasma's power coursing in her, she's pratically become a ghost. Zor might like being ghost. Oh wait, Zor doesn't like anything. Or anyone. He's barely helping out, that's just how much he hates things. Zeena loudly commented on how he hated bwing lazy yet hated to work. So much for being a bad guy, he can't even manage that.

Zeena passed through most security without much effort at all. Her ghost body wasn't detected by anything or seen by any of the robots in any hallways she passes by. "Fatman...you have something you don't want seen?"

After a couple of minutes of traveling from room to room, she finally reached one room. But she sweatdropped. It was a room of shrines to Eggman. Paintings...statues...nude portraits!? Yep, she'll need to gouge her eyes out after this.

She phased through another door, and raised an eyebrow. "What do we have here...?" She walked up to an abandoned capsule, which seemed to have something inside. There was some sort of label below the capsule.

**"This subject has been deemed a defect, too dangerous and to never be activated again. Hm...it seems the one you say is Doctor Eggman did not vant vhatever is in this capsule to ever be turned on again..." **

"Well well, that's just begging for us to take it." Zeena smirked and lifted the capsule with her magnetic powers. She then allowed them to faze out of the building with ease.

"Doo doo, cleaning the storage room! La la, cleaning the storage room! Cha cha, cleaning the storage ro-" Cubot was in charge of cleaning this base at night. But then he arrived, and saw that the large capsule that was supposed to be here...was gone.

"Oh man...Orbot and Boss are gonna take me apart...rebuild me, and then take me apart again..."

After a while, Zavok opened his eyes to see that Zeena and Antasma have returned. With a rather large capsule in tow. He raised an eyebrow at this. Zeena gestured to the capsule in order for him to understand. He walked towards the capsule, and his eyes widened.

**"Metal Sonic?" **Zavok read aloud. He pondered this for a moment, and smirked. "Well don't I feel foolish...we tried to turn Sonic into a robot. But the Doctor already had one built with the sole purpose of defeating him. But was too dangerous to keep activated. Hehehe...I like him already. We're taking him with us."

Zeena shrugged, and went back to her nail art. When she sensed Antasma looking at her, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

Antasma was in bat form, eying her carefully. **"Vhen I vas linked to your body...it felt...strange. In an interesting vay." **

"Interesting how?" Her tone rising slowly but letting him finish.

**"I have only been linked to Bowser so far. As such, being linked to a female was certainly...different. I could feel some things I probably should not, but could not help but ponder. Enlighten me, how can females walk around with such a veight on their chests? Or how their hips seem vaguely positive to observe for quite a while. Same for the chest area." **

"Ohhh I get it..." The twitch in Zeena's eye was not missed by Zavok.

**"Vhen you can-" **SLAP! Bat Antasma's face met the ground as Zeena slapped him once again, and she began walking away, grumbling about how the Bat King was seemingly turning into a perv after being merged to a woman ONE time. **"Vhat? Vhat did I say?" **He asked childishly, rubbing his other now swollen cheek with his wing, as he has not fully recovered from the first slap.

Zavok smirked as he carried Metal Sonic's capsule. He was not going to lie. That was actually a bit humorous to him.

Not all of it, but a handful of these events were recorded by Rouge as they happened. It definitely meant something bad was gonna go down soon. Sonic could just feel it.

How fitting would it be when he finds out far away in a different world, Mario had the exact same feeling.


	5. Warning Signs Of Conflict

Zor was surprisingly rummaging around thd Mushroom Kingdom, refusing to acknowledge the sunlight, the inhabitants, or anything else. All he did was wonder and ponder about a couple of things. Why exactly was he going through with thus entire revenge thing again, because he was well aware that they were doomed to fail anyway. It somehow always happens.

Another thing he wonders about, why exactly does he hate Sonic. There is plenty of things he hates, but Sonic seems to be at the top of the list. But he was thinking why he hated the Hedgehog with such a passion, because he barely does anything with a passion, and yet here it is.

There was no reason he could think of at the moment. Nothing about it made sense. Sure, his dislike for him grew when he beat him, but this was at first glance. The blue hedgehog acts all high and mighty, along with his own share of playful insults, and overwhelming power...it just wobbled his rather dark mind.

And then he saw the fox known as Tails. And then Sonic grew worried about his other friends, Knuckles and Amy...they seemed awfully concerned about him. Tails risked his life for Sonic, willing to turn into half a robot just to assist him in bringing the Six down, along with Eggman. And yet the other Zeti didn't seem too worried about Zor when he was defeated. They didn't even flinch for him. And for some reason he hated them for it.

That's when he raised his head slightly. That was it, wasn't it? The Deadly Six. They were comrades, close comrades...but not friends. No, this was all for pure destruction and mass chaos...no friendship. None at all. And yet Sonic has friends behind him...many friends willing to back him up. Friends who truly care about him. And he does the same for them. And who does Zor have as a friend?

_No one..._

He sighed tiredly. He wouldn't and couldn't tell the others about his thought patterns on this. Why should he? Zomnom would stuff his face, Zeena would do her nails, Zazz would be a complete maniac, and Zavok would simply see it as weakness. Master Zik...he didn't know. He can't completely call lut his Master, because he would at least make the attempt, that much he'll appreciate, but not much else.

The overall point of this was that because of his nihilistic nature, he doesn't have any true friends. Because most of them just has to have a reason to be positive about something, and he hardly finds any. That's right. Zor doesn't LIKE to be a negative person, but he's been doing it for so long it's become first nature. None of the others ever suspected that he was hating who and what he was acting like, and yet he continues to do so. No one even attempts to cheer him up, because they think it's pointless. It just so happens that because of that treatment, it might as well be. All in all, they don't understand. None of them do, and none of them could.

"It's all just a pointless maze..."

"What's a pointless maze?"

He turned to the source of the voice. Yoshi was giving him the curious eye, looking him over as he walked a full circle around the dark blue Zeti, interest (and concern) piqued.

"Hey man...are you alright?" He asked with a calm tone.

"Ha...would it matter to you if I wasn't?"

"Of COURSE it would!" The reaction actually made Zor react, as his eyes opened, but slightly. "If you're hurt, or feeling down, then you need a good cheering up! You look like you need it." Yoshi said.

Zor just looked at him, oddly. This creature right here...was releasing a huge aura of optimism and kindess...how is that possible? Why was he even talking to him? Usually when he approaches someone they avoid him out of fear. So why did he approach him so carelessly?

"If that's what you're here for, you're most likely wasting your time. My kind of attitude is beyond any kind of cheering up."

"That isn't possible." Zor's surprise was a bit more defined this time. "There is no hole deep enough for a person to fall in that another can't pull him out of. Anyone can cheer up, I know you can."

"Are you sure this isn't just some feign attempt to pity my existence? Am I THAT pitiable to you? Is that why you're doing this?"

"Why are you acting so-Ahhhh...I get it. You're one of those 'Always down in the dumps' guys, aren't you? That makes sense. But no, this isn't out of pity. I'm just wondering if we can be buddies. You sure look like ya need one."

Zor felt something on his body. Hesitation. Why? "Is...is this some crude joke?"

"Nope! No joke dude, I'm gonna make you my new friend, and get ya to smile!"

"You've already described me as a 'Down in the dumps' guy. Are you sure you want to handle my negativity?"

"You know what? Try me. Tell me anything, and I'll respond to it."

Zor was really wondering what this dino's game was, but for his own sske he decided to play along with whatever he was doing.

"Sunlight beats down on me...yet I feel no warmth."

"Plenty of people prefer the cold than the warmth. Just look at the South Pole, and Antartica."

"Every day is just another step closer to death."

"Nothing lasts forever, so you just gotta cherish life while you have it, make it worthwhile."

"So many people make pointless mistakes and cause immense suffering for the others around them."

"Meh, nobody's perfect."

Zor was starting to feel really weird about this. The dino just keeps answering with that cheery voice he has, and seems to not even take a moment to think about his answer. It's like he was sure of it just because...

"...What if I told you...that I'm not here with good intentions? That I came here solely with the purpose of causing harm to innocents in this area?"

Yoshi pondered this, as he looked at Zor carefully. He saw something flicker, and decided his answer.

"That would make you a bad guy. But the thing is...I really don't think you're a bad guy, just extremely negative on most things."Yoshi answered honestly.

To further his point, he asked the Zeti to follow him to Peach's castle for evaluation...on her terms. When they got there it was actually quite simple. While Peach was talking with Zor privately, Yoshi was just sitting around in the garden eating various amounts of apples.

Mario and Luigi, due to the persuasion and much paranoia from Toadsworth, have agreed to just sit near Princess Peach in any case that Zor might pose a threat to anyone and anything. Though she and Mario were unusually sure that he was not.

Due to Peach liking hospitality more than anyone, she had Zor sitting on a pillowed chair, pillow behind his head, and a free refreshing cup of tea to lift his spirits. And surprisingly...it was working. Somehow. He was jusy sitting there with a certain level of comfort.

Luigi was shifting uncomfortably from where he was standing, Mario was simply standing calmly in a lone corner, and Peach sipped her tea. When she placed her cup down, and placed her hands on her lap. "Now dearie...what might be on your mind? And you can be honest."

Zor just sighed, looking down at his own cup of tea, his reflection appearing off the liquid. "I'm...not sure how and why...but I...I don't think I'm cut out for the Deadly Six. Not anymore."

"I see. If you do not want to stay with them anymore...then why are you insisting on returning to them?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Any choice you want. Zor my dear, no matter how dire a situation gets or how unsavory the events turn out, you can never doubt yourself by saying you don't have a choice. Whether it's hidden or in plain sight, there's always more than one option."

"But...how will I...? Why would I betray my own people? Wait. Why do I care? What...what's happening right now? I've...never cared for anything before. Never been in emotional conflict...why is that happening to me?"

"Zor. Listen closely to my words." Peach slipped her hands under Zor's and held them, in a caring supportive way. "You say that you wish to lie under the darkness all the time, and that your nihilistic nature was somethinf you've always had...but I don't believe that for a second. And neither does Mario."

Zoe looked between the two. The red clothed plumber was nodding in agreement to Peach's statement. The Zeti had no idea what this meant. It's confusing.

"No living thing in existence with a conscious mind is ever _born _the way you currently act. You could only be that way for two reasons and two only. You were either raised that way, or you lost something you held dear, and your heart wasing willing enough to try and move on. What happened, dear?"

Zor just hung his head, visibly shaking his head. "I'll just leave it at this. Being orphaned when I was a kid, and under the harsh training of Zavok with no visible way out...I think that could be major factors." He sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm the youngest of my group, which is stoll over a century and I've been on the same tone ever since. No use in changing it now...damage is already done." He said with closed eyes.

Zor's eyes widened considerably, when he felt her kiss his forehead softly. She then brushed her hand through his hair with a warming aura of love and care. Like for a child who has been sad lately, and a mother was helping him feel better. Peach had such a warmth emitting off her...Zor couldn't bring himself to push her away.

"It's never too late. You can always turn back from a rather dark road." Peach nodded, and then got up to leave the room, saying that Zor can stay as long as he needs to in order to process these thoughts. "It's my hope that Bowser eventually learns that too."

Mario scoffed at this, but only slightly. Bowser isn't exactly keen on learning things, and learning to turn over a new leaf would be extremely difficult. But due to him helping the Mario bros save Mushroom Kingdom a fouple times, he didn't find the notion impossible.

All Bowser needed was persuasion.

**(Bowser's Castle) **

Due to Bowser's sudden decision to not do anything, most pf his subjects grew a bit concerned for his wellbeing. He didn't eat as much as he used to, which isn't much to worry about, except that he eats a lot, all the time. Which is why Kamek put in an emergency treadmill in his throneroom just for him. Which was both a useful gift, and a serious insult on Bowser's part.

The kids. They were alright, all having their separate castles, doing quote well actually. They always visit their father every time they get the chance, which isn't so bad. They could always use a bit of 'Family Time' with Peach. It's always foiled by Mario and Luigi, and even Yoshi on multiple occasions. Thougj fun times were still around.

And then there is his son by blood, Bowser Jr. Lately the child seems a bit bothered by something, and he could never get a fix on why that might be. He couldn't tell what was wrong. He seemed healthy enough, as confirmed by Kamek, and he got along nicely with his siblings. Well, almost nicely, they usually just bicker and fight amongst themselves, but it never got serious enough for their father having to break them up.

But...as a father, he can't stop worrying about Junior. He was naughty, he was a trickster, and there was also multiple signs of pranking, victim is usually Kamek, and he still has fun. But now he seems...closed off. He got quiet, he stopped being AS mischievious as he was before. He just sat on his bed in his room all day, looking at a two pictures. One of Peach...and one of Cream. While he was clueless as to why he would have a picture of the latter, there was sometimes a look of pain on his face whenever he looked at Peach's. Why does he look like that?

_Yeah, I know. Peach isn't really my Mama..._

The Koopa King shook his head violently at that thought. "That's not it...that CAN'T be what's wrong. It hasn't bothered him any other time. Why is it bothering him now?" He had a feeling that Jr.'s picture of Cream may provide some sort of insight, but he wasn't about to snoop around his son's stuff.

Breaking away from the subject for now, he went to his castle roof for fresh air. Well, being surrounded by fire and lava and all that...proper thing to say was that he needed outside time. And yet that too seems to be a bad idea.

_This is it, Bowser. This is where your love for your son is truly tested. _

"What the heck was that?!" Bowser turned, but not seeing anyone.

_You continously hide secrets away from your son by blood, and it hurts that you can't ready yourself to tell him. _

"Okay, this kind of talk is NOT cool! Get out of my head!"

_But since he's so loyal and loving towards you, he fears punishment for disobedience. So he says nothing to preserve his relationship, despite how much it's already begun to crumble. _

"Wait...I know that voice...how can I not? Is that you Antasma?! Messing with my head...I'll pound you into dust!"

_"I'm not sure how much that would help you. I'll get my revenge, Bowser. It's not a threat, it's a promise. Unless of course you want me to take your offspring as payment?" _

"Stay away from my son, you winged freak!" Bowser growled lowly, now really wanting to find the Bat King.

_"I assure you, I'm not going to harm him. Heh, you've done enough damage yourself already, despite it not being physical, but emotionally. Both are equally match for various reasons." _

"You say my relationship with my son is beginning to crumble...so since you think YOU'RE such a genius, how do you suppose I make him feel better?"

Antasma, behind the shadows, smirked. **"You could tell him vhere is birth mother is, just a suggestion." **

Bowser stood there, slack jawed, feeling Antasma's presence vanish. How could he know ANYTHING about that?! No one. No one should know anything about that. The only other person he fould trust that secret to, is Kamek, and even so, they weren't very detailed. And that Bat-King wants that secret spilled out of the open?

No. Junior is not ready to hear something like that, because Bowser isn't ready to tell. There are other ways to rmnd a relationship with his son. He'll worry ahout Antasma another time. But right now, he goes back into his castle.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN METAL SONIC'S POD IS MISSING?!" Eggman bursts in total ragepanic. This was jot the news he wanted to hear when he got back to base. This is one of the worst things to hear, actually.

"I-I mean what I'm tellin ya, Boss! I was just comin' around tidying up the place, ya know, jars, blasters, junk pile...blasters-"

"Get to the point, Cubot!"

"I came in here to clean too, but when I actually came inside, the pod was fone, along with that Metal Sonic guy."

Eggman rubbed his bald head stressfully. Of all inventions...of ALL inventions someone had to come in and steal, they had to take the most dangerous one without batting an eye. This coule NOT be for good intentions.

Who could have done this? Sonic? No, the alarms go off the second he is detected, so they would know. Rouge? Also an error. Why would she want that robot anyway? Tails? Nah, unless they are in immediate conflict, he can't picture the fox stealing anything.

He was running low on suspects. He had this entire area scanned for anyone who could have gotten inside from vents, windows, hidden doors, anything. Not trace. It's like the intruder completely fazed through the place...wait a moment.

He had a special feature programed into his scanners that allow him to detect any evil intent that would have been snooping around here. He pressed a button on one screen, and looked at it very closely. An then he paused the screen. His reaction was instant.

It was Zeena. She snuck in here and stole Metal Sonic. If she's here...that means...

"Hah...it was a longshot, but my calculations were correct after all. The Deadly Six are still around, and they are most likely looking for revenge on me and Sonic alike. And they seem to be gathering allies, knowing our potential already..."

Eggman just sighed, looking out the window. "I can't believe I'm doing this, because he probably won't believe me. But I have to warn that blue pest...because this threat is after both our heads..."

Someone was spying on him from the distance. Master Zik and Zavok were listening in. Soon enough, they would make their move. Zik though, closed his eyes, and walked on, as Zavok followed.

"Master? Does something distrub you?"

"I'm afraid...Zor will no longer be with us." Zavok raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued by such a statement. He expected desertion from Zeena at best. But Zor? Wonder what it could have been. "He is just a youngin like then others, but still..."

Zavok shook his head. "Don't concern yourself with it, Master. If Zor returns, it might just be some sort of mind walk of his or something. But if it's treason...well you know already."

Zik nods. "No mercy for any Zeti suspected of treason..."


	6. First Contact

Ocular Scanning back online...arms fully repaired...energy replenished...legs rebuilt...speed capability, active. All other systems seem to be up and running. One last skim check...complete. Standby for reboot.

The blank voice said in one robots head as he floated aimlessly in the pod he was brought in, which was repairing his body in any way it could. It was the intention of the ones that brought him to the unknown location he finds himself in. His ocular scanning coming into full recharge, he took the time to analzye his surroundings.

Strange...there were life forms in the room with him, and they don't seem to be immediately hostile...but there was surely something up with them that his senses could not accurately pinpoint at the moment. He rotated his head in a 180 degree motion, and manages to make out at least six life forms around them, observing them with either carelessness, curiousity, caution, tiny bits of annoyance, and most of all, interest. The big one in red skin and horns.

It was a look of immense curiousity, and it slightly unnerving. "Reboot complete. Scan commenced. Complete: Subjects Zavok, Master Zik, Zazz, Zomom, Zeena. Species: Zeti. Alignment: Unknown." He rambled before beginning to recover. "I was shutdown by Dr. Eggman, memory banks hold no further account of other events thereforward. Where am I?"

Zavok seemed impressed already. Here Metal Sonic had a clear profile of each of them with only a few mistakes here and there. Though there was still tiny hints of concern on where his own alignment may lie before he gauges their's. There obviously isn't a problem, because there will be something done if it ever came to that. The possiblity is there but unlikely.

"Greetings, one known as Metal Sonic. See that you've finally adjusted yourself out of your extended slumber." Zik nods, balanced on his cane perfectly, grinning lightly. "We have quite a few things to ask you, nothing serious at all."

"I'm here for interrogation? I'm being interrogated for what exactly?"

"Look man, it doesn't really matter whether you think it's questioning or not, like it or not, appreciate it or not, you're gonna answer our questions without any problems, get me?" Zazz said very quickly.

"Will you just shut up Zazz! We can all live happy lives without tou constantly rambling like a maniac!" Zeena shouted.

"At least I'm doing something worth mentioning!"

"My looks don't mean anything?"

"PWAHAHAHAHAHA! Haa...they really don't."

"Take that back you psycho!"

"Try getting off your ass and make me! How about that!?"

"Does anyone have any leftover mustard for my baloney!?" Zomnom shouted.

"SHUP UP ZOMNOM!"

WHACK! POW! BONK! "AH!" "OWIE!" "GAH! SONUVA BI-GAH WHY ME AGAIN!?" Master Zik has struck Zeena, Zomnom and Zazz swiftly on the heads, in that exact order.

"This is no time for arguments. Now, Zeena, put up your makeup. Zomnom, you can eat later. Zazz, don't swear when I'm around. Not only is it extremely rude, it's unprofessional. I swear all of you are just spoiled brats sometimes."

"AM NOT!" Zeena and Zazz shouted. "KETCHUP!" Zomnom shouted. Everyone face faulted at this immediately.

**"I'm guessing his brain power is absolute zero..." **Antasma sweatdropped while scratching his phantom head.

"That's not a guess, that's a certainty." Zavok sighed. "Back to business, Metal Sonic, I believe we were disgusting something with one another.

Metal Sonic managed to get his limbs functioning again, and he stood up by himself when Zavok let him out of his pod. "I do not know why you are doing this. But you freed me from Eggman's shackles...had you not I would have likely been melted down again, with no chance of recovery. So the probable thing to accomplish is cooperate with your interrogation."

Zavok nodded. "Is it true that Eggman is your creator?"

"Correct." Metal Sonic answered without hesitation.

"Have you been shut down many times before?"

"Affirmative."

"...How long were you Sonic's adversary?"

"Ever since he was a mere eight year old child. And years forward." Zavok had to admit, that answer was not very expected. Sonic has been at his herosim business ever since he was a mere boy? It's no wonder he's become so skilled at it. It is a wonder how Metal Sonic keeps going after him, however.

"Okay, last two questions. How intense is your rivalry with him, and why do you keep at it?"

"My sole purpose was to surpass his limitations and defeat him. But every time I tried, he's always found a way to turn the tide of our battles. I've been defeated by him for years, because he somehow always finds a way...and that only fuels my desire to defeat him one day."

"I see. And with so many years of defeat, why do you still go on?"

Metal Sonic looked up to Zavok, his red eyes glowing menacingly. "I am programmed to defeat Sonic, nothing else matters. I have also taken many of his attributes. He will never stay down, no matter how broken he is. I am of the same attitude." He looked to the side. "It is because of this that I am one of the few who have battled with him and almost emerged victorious..."

"Woah woah, hold the phone! You're telling me this hunk of junk fought that blue manace to a standstill and almost win?!" Zeena said in shock.

"I see...he is Sonic's very first rival, as well as one of the closet to actually defeating him in battle. Is that correct?" Zik said, and Metal Sonic nods to it. "Well I have heard what I needed to. How about you, Zavok?"

"Yes, I agree. Metal Sonic, join us. We wish to destroy our enemies as you do. What do you say?"

Metal Sonic processed this thought, before looking back at them. "I do not care what it takes, I shall defeat Sonic by any means necessary. I will affiliate myself with you all to fulfill this goal."

"Seems we've reached an agreement." Zavok smirked. "Now, we shall further gather our resources and attack as soon as possible. I shall deal with Sonic with Metal, and Antasma-"

**"No. This vill not vork." **Antasma called, earning confusion from everyone. **"Attacking our respective enemies is too...predictable. Let us how you say...mix it up a little?" **

"I'm listening." Zavok folded his arms.

**"Zavok. You and Master Zik shall go after Bowser. Zeena, Zomnom, and Zazz deal with the Mario brothers. And I shall take Metal to battle Sonic. Not a bloody battle, but a mere warning sign. Vhat do you say?" **

"Interesting, switch it up a little, hm? I see. But what happens if we get too rough with them?" Zavok raised an eyebrow.

**"It is preferable to not damage them too much. But...accidents do happen, do they not?" **Antasma smirked. That's when he was gripped into Zazz's grasp and was given what was known as...a noogie. **"SWINE! RELEASE ME YOU SWINE!" **

"I was wrong about you! You really do know how to bring the chaos AND the pain carelessly! We're gonna be best buddies, I'm sure of it!" Zazz said gleefully as his tongue stuck out wildly.

**"I'd prefer ve do not do vhat..." **The Bat King sweatdropped and escaped his grasp. **"Now come, Metal Sonic. Ve have vork to do." **Antasma merged himself with Metal Sonic, giving him a noticable boost in power. He then opened a portal to the Dream World, and hopped in. Metal Sonic will share Antasma's power and fight Sonic, While Antasma deals with Eggman.

"Alright, you heard the bat, we have work to do. Zazz, Zeena, Zomnom, attack the Mario brothers. Me and Master Zik will handle Bowser. Give all of them a sense of forboding."

"Yo Zavok. What happens if we run into Zor?" Zeena asked.

Zavok breathed in, and closed his eyes. "If he does not want to return to us, we cannot force him, I can give him that right. But..that right does not pass over to letting him live with that choice."

Zazz and Zeena understood what this meant, and actually shivered. Zomnom just blinked stupidly.

"...Can I eat the small robot?"

"NO!"

(Bowser's Castle)

"Oh for crying out loud, why does this have to happen to me? Just why? Do you know Kamek?"

"No your Grouchieness."

"All of a sudden that batty freak just pops back into my life and stafts to mess with my head! I already had enough problems! Am I right, Kamek?"

"Most certainly your Evilness."

"One other thing...why is your face purple?"

"You're...choking me..." Bowser sighed before letting the poor Magikoopa go, letting him breathe. "Thank you your Naughtiness. Now what else troubles you?"

"I just TOLD you Kamek! Sheesh, no one listens!" Bowser stomped, folding his arms. "I want to get started on my next plan for Mushroom Kingdom and Peach, but I can't focus on that i I'm still dealing with my son! As much as I have the ability to ignore him, that's too cruel even for me."

"How do you say, my lord?"

"Kamek. I've lied, I've cheated, I've punched, I've kicked, I've bitten, I've beaten, I've insulted...the list goes on. But you won't see 'neglecting my own son' on that list. Ever." He breathed in, catching his breath. "Now how am I gonna get through to him?"

"That depends, sire." Kamek said, calmly floating around the room on his broom.(Rhyme!) "Jr. Isn't that much of a child anymore. I mean he's still very young, but he is no longer utterly ignorant to what's going on around him, and something bothers him deeply if he won't speak about it."

Bowser nodded. "Alright, what did he tell you?"

"I just told you, your Forgetfulness. He won't say anything."

Bowser facepalmed, claws almost digging into it by accident. He then slid his paw down his face and let his arms limped down, and his face looked downtrodden, and a cartoonish cloud began raining on his head. "When did being a parent become so difficult..."

Kamek looked sideways. "It was harder when it was you..."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING LORD BOWSER! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Kamek panicked.

Bowser watched him for a couple moments, a bit uneasy, until he looked at the ground again, and the cartoonish rain returned. "Jr used to be so easy, so easy to get along with. Ya know, quality father son time. But...hanging out with him has gotten a bit difficult. He seriously won't come out of his room. Even the Koopalings couldn't get him to talk. What could have happened...?"

Kamek seemed saddened at Bowser's predictament. His son was not speaking, and it worried the both of them. Well Your...Worriedness...we must first find the source of his silence. What do you think?"

Bowser remembered something. "One time I lied to him about Peach being his mother. Not my best idea, I admit it. But I don't see why he's fretting about mothers now. He was even spending time with that bunny rabbit from the blue hedgehog's world, and he still isn't as chipper as he used to be." Even Bowser has noticed that his son was his absolute nicest, some may even say he actually behaved, when he was around Cream, no matter how strongly he denies this. Sure it wasn't good boy material, but he did get nicer.

Kamek nodded, processed the information carefully and fully in his mind, until he came to a conclusion. "Her name is Cream the Rabbit, correct? Did Jr ever see her with her mother Vanilla, by any chance?"

Bowser suddenly understood this piece of the puzzle, and he facepalmed again, harder. "Ohhhhhh crud..."

"What is it, Master?"

Before he could answer though, a blast of fire knocked his wall down in an explosive manner, which made Bowser topple and faceplant, and Kamek lost control of his broom and flew off into the other wall, and slowly sliding down with a silent 'Ow...' sounding off. And two figures emerged from the smoke, one pretty huge, the other very small.

"Well Zik, it seems our coordinates were on point after all. Although I did not expect his castle to be so filled with...ego."

"Meh, Ego or not, it's better than our hideout. Say, we should do some remodeling when we get back. This old bag of bones needs his own room away from the lot of ya some days and others."

"Not talking about that right now, Master." Zavok sighed. "Anyway, King Bowser. I have arrived. And I challenge you to a duel." Zavok declared, before noticing that Bowser wasn't listening. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Great. Just great!" He stomped, highly upset. "First there's family problems, then bat boy males a surprise entrance, and now you bozos decide to knock down my wall! Do you know how long it takes to patch these things up!? A REALLY LoNG TIME!"

Zavok lightly face faulted, as he looked the Koopa rant childishly. "Um...Is this really how Bowser acts? Or..."

"I was in a very bad mood buddy, and you've made it much worse!" Beyond Zavok's original reaction time, Bowser turned into a spike ball and smashed right into his side, uncurling and landing on his feet. He watched as Zavok skidded across the ground by his feet, until he stopped. The Zeti then looled at him with a smirk.

"That's what I'm looking for, alright." This seemed irritable to Bowser. "Now..." Zavok breathed a blast of fire at his target. Bowser responded with his own fire with the same level of intensity. The colliding flames shook them both.

Bowser recovered first and launched himself at Zavok as a spiked ball again. The Zeti put both his hands forward and stopped him in his tracks as he slid back a little. One hand gripped a spike, his other hand was enhanced with flames, and punched the ball into the wall(HA! ANOTHER RHYME!)

Bowser uncurled himself and tried to pry himself out of the wall. No good, he was stuck tight. "Gah stupid wall!" He shouted in frustration.

"You look frustrated. Let me help you." He looked back up to see Zavok ram his fist into his stomach, which was forceful enough to break striaght through the wall. He crashed onto the floor, holding his head. He admits...that hurts.

Bowser sighed at this, before noticing...above him? He held his arms above his head ina shielding manner just before Zavok slammed his fist down, in which the contact cracked the floors and a few walls pretty badly. Bowser whimpered, what was it with the walls today?!

Zik noticed a certain picture that hung on Bowser's wall, and took thebtime to look it over.

Bowser clasped hands with Zavok, as they cracked the ground below them as they tried pushing against one another. Zavok was silent, but took high praise in Bowser's physical strength, and Bowser completely agrees with this. They seemed pretty evenly match in terms of physical power, until...Zavok looked at the picture Zik was looking, and looked mischieviously at Bowser.

"Hm...you have children. Wonder if I can pay them a slight visit. You know, just to say hello." His tone betrayed all thoughts of this. Bowser widened his eyes, and snarled, his thoughts on 'No kooping way' mode. He roars, pushing back Zavok using his fury. After a couple minites, Zavok put up little resistance to him, which genuinely shocked him. Bowser just kept shoving until Zavok was thrown through the glass window.(At least it wasn't the wall this time...)

"Get outta here! Stay away from my kids!"

Zik followed after Zavok calmly, looking up to Bowser. "Well that was fun to watch. We'll see each other again soon. Until then...you should probably tend to 'your' princess. Farewell."

Bowser kept his confused face, until he facepalmed once again. "Ah crud. Kamek! Get me my clown car! We're heading to Peach's Castle, ASAP!"

"Right away...your...Vileness...oof...I just need a glass of water and-"

"NOW, KAMEK!"

"Or I can go now."

(Peach's Castle)

"Oh my." Peach sat in the middle of a most recent conflict, three horned people came bursting through the Castle Roof, and they looked strangely like Zor, who has hidden away in the basement when he sensed their presence.

"Don't bother pretending to be dumb. Zor is here. Where is he?" Zeena said.

"I smell his gloomy hide somewhere in this castle. But...it's not as strong as it usually is...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Zazz shouted.

"I hardly believe that matters, because we're the ones you're dealing with right now." Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi jumped in, and faced the three in front of them. Mario in front of Zazz, Luigi to Zeena, and Yoshi to Zomom.

"Oh goodie the plumbers here!" Zazz laughed. "I'll handle him real quick like and stuff."

"I wanna see what the green one tastes like! Here greenie!" Zomom called.

"Is he talking about me or Luigi?" Yoshi asked. Though the latter secretly hoped it wasn't him. "Well it doesn't matter because you're going down! Seriously have you ever considered losing a couple pounds?"

"Hey! That's pretty hurtful! Now I just wanna pound your face in!"

Luigi was looking at the two bicker, before focusing back on Zeena. She seemed smug, overconfident, very consistent with her looks, and...smiling. Smiling pretty gently at Luigi, with halfway lowered eyes.

"Why...are you staring at me?"

Zeena smirked. "You know, in complete honesty on my part, which doesn't happen often...you're actually kinda cute."

Nope Nope nope, just generally nope. Suddenly Luigi found himself more willing to face Zomom than her. But Yoshi already tackled him through the wall, and Mario found himself clashing with Zazz. They just left Luigi with an evil female who's openly flirting with him.

He's feeling a mix of flattery and fear, but didn't know which was greater. Until her hand was raised, and numerous sharp metal objects, as well as heavy metal balls circulated around her hand, and she innocently smiled. Yep. Fear was greater. MUCH greater!

"Come on, little plumber. I want to play. So we're gonna play." She forced her hand forward, and much of the sharp objects missed Luigi by mere inches, and he dashed off, screaming 'BUT I DON'T WANNA PLAY!' She just snickered and flew after him.

Mario jumped over Zazz, who was constantly throwing energy balls at him. Eventually Mario retrieved his hammer, and started batting the energy sphere's back to him. Zazz flew around the rebounded attacks and kept laughing wildly.

"Haha! You're more fun than I realized! Antasma was right about you, no doubt!"

Mario stiffened at the name, and jumped up to slam his hammer on top of Zazz. "How do you know Antasma?!" He exploded before, so he should be gone! Right?

"The bad dudes always come back, bro! We're like cockroaches you can't kill no matter how many times you try!" He blocked the hammer strike, Mario backflipped and avoid a thrown statue of Toad. He flew towards him and attemtped to grab him. Mario grabbed his arms and spun him extra quickly in a spiral and let him go.

Zazz regained his balance in the air and kept cackling. "Ha geez! You're tougher than you look! You definitely fit that blue hedgehogs profile as an ideal rival!"

_He's from Sonic's world? _Mario thought as he stood in place, and deflecting more of those energy balls.

Yoshi and Zomom were seemingly going at it. In an eating contest. What lies before then were mountains. Small mountains of meats, fruits, and veggies, six mountains, one of each for both of them. These were graciously served by the toad chefs out of respect of Yoshi and fear of Zomom.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready. Although Zavok keeps saying there were mishaps..."

"EAT!"

Didn't want to bore with details, so let's just leave it at this. These two are champions at absolute gluttony. So as expected, much of the food was gone in minutes, and they were nowhere near full. Far from it, they actually wanted more.

"You eat a lot. I like you, green horsey."

"I'm a dino...but thanks." Silence. "Wait...shouldn't we be fighting?"They were both reminded of this, and Yoshi tackled Zomom again, once agian fighting.

Luigi was hiding behind one of the tables, hopingnthat Zeena would just give up her chase, becuase he was really freaked out about how she was messing with him. He hid in hisnhad and wished she'd just back off.

"Luigi~where did you go, green one?" Zeena said, walking the hallways. That's what made him uneasy. She was walking as if she was some predator trying to forcefully take whats theirs. But she just met him! So why?!

"Boo." He turned towards her face, and jumped very high as a response. The result was him bringing out his hammer and beginning to swing at her with it. But she merely flicked out the hammer itself from the stick and carried it with one hand.

Luigi looked dumbfounded...and nervous. "Well that didn't work." He paused, before swinging the wood as hard as he could at her side, which actually caught her off guard and cracked against the wall. "But that did! Woohoo!" However Zeena emerged from the rubble, mostly unharmed, making his jaw drop. She soon found herself right next to him, lightly tracing the L on his hat, although not actually touching his skin, it still made him very uneasy.

"You know it's too bad we're enemies. I would have asked to keep you. Wait...maybe I still can...you know, after we desteoy your brother and all."

"Not gonna happen!" Luigi kicked her in the stomach hard as he jumped away. She skidded back, and was shocked when she saw her nails. "My nail art! It's ruined! You have no idea how long it takes to get it exactly as I wanted to be. Ooh, it's on. I'm through playing nice with you!"

"Nothing about you is nice! But your nails don't even look bad, just the tiniest scrape. Okay you do kinda look nice but-" _Why can't I shut up?! Oh great she's looking at me flirtatiously again. That, or being angry, I can't tell which one I prefer..._

Mario flipled backwards as Zazz punched the slot where he was just at, and was about to pursue him again. But suddenly:

"I did what I need to, return to base." Zavok could be heard through their minds. There were reluctantance from all of them, before flying off. Zeena just sighed, she wanted a bit more messing around...oh well then. She briefly appeared beside Luigi, surprising the heck outta him, and unexpectantly, pressed her orange lips against his cheek. Suddenly his knees felt a bit weak.

"We'll chat later. Until then, Luigi." She winked, and moved out to follow her teammates. The plumber just stood there, confused at how she acted around him.

Mario watched then fly off, and he felt the bad feeing fully. This cannot be a good situation. He headed to his room, he needed to make a phone call.

Yoshi walked over to Luigi, and they looked at each other weirdly. "Dude, we were only gone for a couple minutes, why was she flirting with you?"

"I don't know the reason! But if I did, I would stop!"

(Eggman's Base)

"I can't take this heavy atmosphere, we should be searching for Metal Sonic and Zeena! They weren't supposed to find that in the base, I did my absolute best to make sure he stayed hidden." Eggman ranted as he paces the floor repeatedly. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I need to warn Sonic about this."

"Um, sir? They are searching for revenge for their defeat, and Sonic defeated them. I don't see the problem. They kill him and you take over! How about that?" Cubot said.

"Oh gee, Cubot, that's an excellent idea...except the fact that I imprisoned them and made them my slaves, and they hate my guts for it! Hecj, they want to RIP out my guts!"

"Uh...I don't get it. Are they killing you or Sonic?"

"It's like this, dear friend." Orbot pointed out. "Eggman enslaved them, Sonic defeated them. Both actions are humiliating to a high degree. So really, they're aiming to kill both of them." Cubot lightly brightened up in understanding.

"And that very thought is just making me more paranoid by the second. Can't spend five seconds without looking over my shoulder to see if they're there."

"Maybe you should rest, Master."

"Orbot that's just what they would want! Letting my guard down and getting me while I'm alseep...I'm actually too paranoid to even sleel, Orbot. That's how bad it is. But...if I don't rest I'll be less capable of defending myself when I do encounter them...gah so many potential consequences. Forget it, I'm going to sleep."

Eggman sent for his bed pod, and just lied down. "It won't hurt to rest my eyes for a couple moments..." He said, before succumbing to his exhaustion and into slumber. Unknowingly, this was both a benefit and a mistake. As Cubot and Orbot left the room to let him sleep, ominous purple clouds descended upon his form, and then vanished.

(Dream World)

"My ambition will become reality..." Eggman said in his mind. "Nothing will stop me, I can't let anything stop me." He looked over to the wavy cloud pattern ahead, and saw his vision of Eggman Land. He continued to think that the world would be better in his image.

**"Vow...vhis is vhat you plan to do vith the world? Scree...that's actually a bit terrifying even to me." **

Eggman jumped slightly and searched for the voice. "This is my mind! Who could possibly penetrate it? Whoever you are, show yourself!"

**"As you so politely vish..." **The purple clouds manifested themselves from the swirling mass of wind, and one became visible. **"My name is Antasma. You can call me the Bat-King. Master of Nightmares. Shadow of Darkness, vhatever vorks for you." **

The doctor seemed unbothered by this, though curious at the exact same time. This didn't happen often...but it has happened. Either way, he exercised caution.

"So you're currently in my dreams? Fascinating, but not unheard of...on any other case, do you have business with me? And if not, why not face to face, in the real world?"

**"I myself do not have much to do with you. But my associate is a different story." **

"Associate?" The Bat-King merely cackled for a couple moments, further unnerving him, before the purple flame enveloped in his clawd and flicked it onto the floor. It sizzled before popping into smoke, and a familiar figure stood in it's place. "Of course..."

"Well not many things can escape your intellect, Eggman. But do tell, you act like you already selecting to see me, yet highly disapprove of it." Dreamy Zavok said lowly.

"I already suspected that you all would survive, yet I really didn't want it to be so."

"That's a good instinct, because I'll be sure to be around long enough to see your world crumble."

Eggman sighed, walking around in the dark space with a look of pure apathy at the situation he now found himself in. "Good grief, I'm guessing you still want payback for my past actions?"

"Don't flatter yourself, because Sonic will be next. Then to Bowser and Mario. It's all inevitable now."

"Wait..." Eggman paused, confused. "Bowser and Mario? Why them?"

Zavok folded his arms, eyes closed. "That doesn't matter, what does matter is that you know our objectives, and we can't be stopped." Eyes opened, and he looked at him with a glare of hatred as he also pointed. "Your time will be over soon. For all four of you. And I'll be there, crushing your corpses under my feet."

**"Until vhen...farewell...bad doctor." **Antasma waved, drawing a circle under Eggman's feet, and he fell straight through, yelling in surprise and shock.

And just like that, he woke up, checking if he was alright. Heart still beating, veins pulsing, brilliant brain still working, mustache safe...thank goodness the mustache is okay. He is NOTHING without his mustache. But enough of that, he forced himself to stand up and head for his Egg Pod. Like it or not, and he really didn't, he had to warn his arch nemesis...

(Out of the City)

There were many reasons why Sonic's favorite activity was just having an good run everywhere he could and beyond. He finds new places to explore, new friends to meet in seconds, simply boasting about being the fastest, and most basically...clearing his head. Wind blowing past him is a helpful way for him specifically to calm his nerves. Of course, he takes a moment to enjoy nature, which he was doing right now.

Those files. Those stupid files and photos, they totally threw him out of his chill zone for the moment. He had eventually learned that ticking off the Deadly Six was not a smart thing to do, as it almost cost him Tails. After their defeat, he had a feeling that they weren't really gone. Apparently his feelings were correct. Zeena survived. The rest of them were most likely to survive too.

He sighed as he laid back on the soft, fresh grasses of the plains before him. No use in thinking about that with a concerned mind, he's gotta confront this in a calm and orderly manner. Okay maybe not the latter-

"Dodge!" Sonic backflipped, barely avoiding the shock of energy thrown his way. He looked up and saw Metal Sonic standing before him. "Oh it's you. I was in the middle of something, dude!"

Metal didn't even give him much chance to speak as he powered up his barrier and went to tackle Sonic with it being active. Seeing this, he dodged to the side, allowing the barrier to dissapate so he could lan a homing attack at his back.

Metal activates the rocket in his back, watched Sonic, and prepared to attack again. _**"Do not get too serious Metal Sonic, this is simply a varning sign. Pace yourself accordingly."**_Remembering his instructions, Metal Sonic calmed his energy and clashed his spindash with Sonic's, equally powering the othwr until they were both blown back in two different directions. Both landed on their feet.

Sonic and Metal Sonic were a lot alike, so every now and then, they activate a mental link between one another that's what the other is doing for only a few seconds each. But it was enough for Sonic to at least attempt to figure out his rival's game.

"Warning sign? For what?"

Metal Sonic didn't respond. He just activated the rocket on his back, and flew off from the area. He's completed his current mission. After all, he was promised vengeance, he's willing to wait.

While Sonic simply could not get a grip on what was going on, he received a message from Mario via messenger bird. Toad Phones must be down again...

"Wonder what he wants...I better hurry to Mushroom Kingdom in a jiff."

(Back to Mushroom Kingdom)

"Hey Mario! I got your message! What's up?!" Sonic dashed from the distsnce as he approached the entrance. When he saw Zor, the immediate reaction was predictable. And by predictable we mean unpredictable. "Woah woah! Time out!"

"But we didn't even time in." Yoshi raised a hand. Sonic lightly twitched at this, before focusing his attention hack to Zor, who seemed pretty hesitant about this.

"Zor will be staying in the Castle for the time being, Sonic. He needs to get back on his feet after his defection."

"Wait. Defection? That seems a bit far'fetched, don't you think?" He thought about this for a moment. "Scratch that, that sounds like him."

"And once again your remarks instill a negative reaction from me. I just want to..." Zor sighed. "Sorry...I'm still trying to get used to being...ack...nice. Princess Peach wishes to rehabilitate me."

"Yeah right, you're trying to tell me that you weren't always like this. Deceitful, dark, a serious downer. Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"That is enough, Sonic!" He was shocked as Peach raised her voice, and he went silent. "Zor left the Deadly Six willingly, and they want to destroy him for it. He has nowhere else to go. So I will keep him here, and help him adapt."

"It's the way it is Sonic. We certainly didn't expect it, but we're giving Zor our hospitality. Just try and accept it, alright? It's not like he's bothering you or your friends anymore." Mario said. Sonic still looked easy, and for good reason, and nodded.

"So MY enemies are bothering you and Bowser, and your enemies are bothering Eggman and me?" Sonic basically summed down. Mario nods. "Really? Huh...then I'd say we got a huge problem..."

(Unknown)

"What is it Antasma? Does something trouble you?" Master Zik said, as the Bat King called for him.

**"Not at all. In fact, I have pleasant news for us. The Dark Stone heeded our vish by rescuing us from oblivion, and when it recharged, it also heeded our vish for more allies. Come and observe." **

Two shadows appeared from the corner in the darkness. One was short but glowing with dark energy, and the other was was just glowing silently in the darkness.

**"You two hold immense hatred against the enemies we currently speak of. Are you willing to put your pride aside and help us exterminate them?" **

"I have agreement to this. That Bowser been a serious thorn in my side. Deal with him we most certainly must!"

"As for me...I am intending to avenge my defeat and my broken ambition. These scoundrels will not get away with humiliating me."

Antasma snickered to himself. A silent nod was given. He has officially welcomed Fawful and Ix to their little revenge organization. The Dark Stone generated enough power to bring two villains at a time back to the living. It takes a while to recharge though. But to Zavok, whonwas very impressed, deemed this a worthy payoff.

"Soon..."

(Bowser's Castle)

He sighed while wiping his forehead. "What a relief, Peach is okay, and so is Mario(unfortunately) so maybe now I can relax and-"

"Your Wickedness, your son has ran off!" Kamek stated, holding on to a piece of paper.

"Aw COME ON!" He roaored, punching Kamek into the wall(again with the kooping walls!) and uncrumpled the paper, reading it. "Dear Papa: A lot of things have been on my mind and I don't know what to do about it. And after seeing you fight that weird large red guy in the castle, I knew I had to get away. I'll be gone for a while, I need to get out of the kingdom for a while. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love Bowser Jr." He finished. He facepalmed. Again.

"First I'm dealung with Bat-Face again, then I have father son issues, then I get attacked, by a red giy, then I have to check on Peach, and NOW, my son ran away!" He ranted. Then he pouted, lowered his head, anime rain falling again, this time with thunder and lightning. "My life is really beginning to suck..."

"Your...Forcefulness...would you like a massage...from the Shy Guy corps?" Kamek said, in obvious pain.

Bowser weakly looked up. "Can I get cookies and milk with that massage?"

"Of course."

"The milk is from an evil cow?"

"As you like your milk."

"Good. Very good...because I'm gonna be milk drunk by the end if this day..." A clear indicator on how much milk he wants.

(Cream's House)

"Bye Mama! I'm off to play with my friends!" Cream waved in front of the doorway, Cheese patiently waiting for her.

"Alright then, dear. Don't stay out too long without a notice first, okay?" Cream's beautiful well respected mother, told her calmly as she straigthened out her dress while kneeling.

"Okay Mama." Cream nodded. Vanilla kissed both her cheeks, then Cheese's cheeks to be fair, and they both ran off cheerfully to join the others. Vanilla watched on with a smile.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Bowser Jr was hiding in the shades of a tree, just barely peeking behind it's trunk. He has seen that little bit of affection between the mother and her daughter. Seeing how lovingly Vanilla kisses Cream's cheeks and wishes her a good day, and how happily Cream reacts to it.

He wanted to do a lot of things at that moment. Something to ruin the mood a whole bunch so that it doesn't bother him. But he wouldn't do thst to Cream. He CAN'T do that to Cream, even if he truly wanted to. And he also didn't want anyone knowing WHY he was watching them. Especially his father. He didn't want to let Bowser in to that part of his thoughts and he can't get near enough because of the Mario bros to talk to Peach about it. He didn't want to look weak in front of anyone.

And because of this spark of pride he inherited from his father, he won't be able to open up about his problem.

He took one last meaningful look at Vanilla waving goodbye to Cream, and walked off, holding his magic paintbrush, whispering: "It's not fair..."

* * *

><p><strong>And there. There is the end of my Intro and Preparation Arc. Yeah I'm gonna split this into story arcs. Every couple of chapters, and arc will end, <strong>**and a new one starts. If that doesn't work out...meh, I'll drop that style and just stick to plain chapters.**

**Next Chapter Starts the "Dark Movement" Arc. Tune it until then. **

**Almost forgot. Those who have reviewed my story so far, you are very much appreciated and I thank you for taking the time to review. **

**Laters!**


	7. Fawful Has Fury, Junior Has Feelings

Mario was casually looking out the window, still currently thinking about the events that have been transpiring around he and the other heroes. The utter disbelief of his past enemy still going around causing trouble alongside Sonic's own enemies. He knew this was just the beginning. Beginning of something horribly bad.

And Sonic was just...staring at Zor. No glare, no scowl, no suspicious look. Just staring as if what he does was normal, when it clearly wasn't. And it was lightly making the Zeti uncomfortable, which wasn't a feeling he was new to. But that didn't mean that weirdness wasn't present around them. More than weird, really. It was...awkward.

The awkward silence was being blocked out by Yoshi's loud mucnhing on the snack table, and Luigi's attempts to hammer a Toad statue back into place. Mario simply grew tired of the noise and fixed it himself. Even the Toads noticed how awkwardly wuiet it was between the two, and did their best to just cautiously go around them and continue on their way.

"Um..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just...nothing."

"Staring at me...you know now that I'm learning to have...actual emotions...what you're doing right now is bothering me." Zor said, trying to look to the side and avoid eye contact. Due to his hair, this was almost successful.

Sonic sighed and looked another way. "Not thay I doubted that you all would survive...but how did you survive? From my perspective it looked like you guys were done for."

"That bat guy, the Antasma person the red plumber fought before. It was some empty dark space we got trapped in, but he had us reform the Dark Stone of his so that we could transport ourselves out of there. And the rest is really a blur because I didn't really care."

Mario and Luigi jumped up at this bit of info and began to listen in a bit more about this. "The Dark Stone? As in the Dark Stone that when shattered into many pieces one time had turned every Pi'illo into dark sharded pillow prisons? Man, you guys must have been evil in order to reassemble that dangerous thing." Luigi said a bit nervously.

"Yeah yeah, sure. It was that kinda thing he mentioned about it. Seems he's still using it for other purposes and whatever else."

"Guys this has to be a serious deal. We really have to keep and eye out for them." Mario said. "We defeated them both respectively, and Bowser and Eggman manipulated them specifically. And obviously yhey aren't happy about oy in the slightest. Antasma blew up, and the Deadly Six fell into the Lava in Sonic's world."

"Which by the way was extremely unpleasant. So I've gotten used to that."

"They hate our guts and our nemies guts both. It's not just one or the other for either of us. They want all four of us gone and gone for good. And they'll work together to achieve it, if that's really what it takes."

"C'mon Mario! We've beaten these guys before, we'll do it again just as well! Nothing to worry about."

"Sonic. Antasma got his Dark Stone back. He could barwly handle the positive energy of the Dream Stone, but he managed. Think of what he could do when the stone with his affinity he could easily control. It grantd WISHES, Sonic. What do you think he could wish for?"

"Alright alright, I get it, this is super serious. But when and where will they strike next, we'll be left wondering, and wide open. It's gonna be really tough to try and counter whatever they do."

Mario nods, agreeing. "Yeah...I know..."

"Guys! Hey Guys! Hello Yello! Guys!" The familiar voice sounded out.

"Sonic! I got the message!" Tails waved as he and Starlow entered through the doors, he waved while the latter just smiled brightly. "Heard things have gotten a bit out of whack at Mushroom Kingdom..."

"Yeah, they have. But who's...the yellow orb?"

"I'm not some yellow orb! I'm a Star Sprite! And I have a name, it's Starlow!"

"Okay sorry! Didn't mean to start off like that. So Tails, what's Starlow doing with you?" Sonic tried his best to brush off that quick burst of annoyance the small sprite seems to possess.

"This cutie here? I ran into him a little while back when we both were on our way here!" Tails blushed slightly at the thrown in compliment. Sonic knew the two tailed fox couldn't help it. The female gender just tends to find him adorable. It's really embarrassing for him. And a bit irritable to most guys from both Mario and Sinic's world for multiple reasons.

"I see, I guess you heard about our latest predicament, huh?"

"I have. And I have to say, I find it extremely stressful and we haven't even truly started." She sighed while floating to Mario and simply floating around him. Tails merely sat on a cushion in the room and began listening and writing down what needed to be remembered.

Unbeknownest to them, however, someone cloaked with invisibility was sneaking right oast them, right under their noses, totally undetected from anyone's sensing. They seem to be having fun with this little piece of info, and were currently snickering at how senaky they were being.

One was just silently chuckling as quietly as possible, as the other simply hopedbthat with this plan, they would not get caught. There were too many possible ways to mess this up, and he didn't want to provoke any of them. But right now he wonders if his partner really cares about getting caught. Probably not.

They opened a door to the lower rooms of the castle, and quietly and swiftly strolled down them without making the slightest bit of noise. Silence was key to this little trouble makers operation.

And that little trouble makers name was Dark Fawful. Somehow her kept that form despite being turned to dust after suicide bombing that really didn't hurt anyone. But despite that fact, he has this form, and his powers. And he is coming down to the lower regions of the castle for an important reason. He needed his minion, the only one he was sure of that could have survived.

"One of your minons was imprisoned here a long time ago? Where exactly do you plan to do with this said minion?" Master Zik volunteered to accompany Dark Fawful on his infiltration, just to know him better.

"Fawful needs faithful minion to be existent in alliance, due to he not being able to carry large POW like other allies. As such, Fawful needs his most loyal minion."

"And who pray tell might that be?"

"That in which small blue man pray tells to be, is right in front of he! Gaze up, to the thing he says pray tells to be!" Master Zik looked up and saw a huge ice block that was carefully kept under restraint. "Now one known as Master Zik. Free Fawful's minion, because even though he is darkness powered, he is still extremely frail, unfortunately unfortunate. Boo to overgrown ice block. This brings me...FURY!"

Master Zik made a note that Fawful speaks even stranger than Antasma, bcause at least he understands what he's saying. But nonetheless be only needed to flick the ice holding the creature inside, and it shattered instantly. This lead to the creature landing hard on the ground and breathing heavily as water dripped off his form.

"Reawaken from your seriously extended nap, and rise again! Because Fawful's servant is Blizzard Midbus! Finally free of your prison of tasteless ice cream! Ice cream that tastes none tasteful!"

Blizzard Midbus readjusted the crown on his head and blinked one eye, then the other one, and then both at once. "Lord Fawful? Was success in your favor? Was Bowser full of defeat?"

"Midbus of Blizzard, allow Fawful questions. Remember defeat at hands of ugly Bowser and being frozen in tasteless ice cream?"

"Memory gone between being frozen and unfrozen now. Memory not there."

"Fawful sees...come Midbus of Blizzard, we must show stupids upstairs that why has returned from the ashes of overdue picnic of burnt BBQ And that picnic shall involve much ice and even more FURY! I HAVE FURY! And a hunger for custard pie...but that come later. Much later."

Now Zik couldn't stop himself from sweatdropping. Fawful speaks Engrish, while Midbus...he highly doubts Midbus even got an education of any kind. And he guessed neither of them were sane, and one gets unneccesarily angry a lot. But that's fine. Zavok is angry a lot and none of them were sane. Not. One. Bit.

Zazz was a different story entirely. Zavok read a bit into bios, and mentioned that Iggy Koopa would get along well with Zazz, since they arw so much alike. Too bad they're enemies, evem though tje child doesn't know it.

Back upstairs, the others were talking quite peacefully amongst themselves, until tjey shivered lightly. Luigi took special notice of this. As did Zor.

"Hey...why did get colder all of a sudden? It's completely sunny outside."

"I don't know bro..." Mario said cautiously. Before anyone continued, the doors of the back room were busted open, and it made everyone jump out of shock and surpeise.

"I HAVE RETURNING! REUNION! REUNION FOR FAWFUL!" The crazed bean laughed as Zik and Midbus stood side by side by him. Zor and Sonic took special notice of Zik.

"What the heck?! You?!"

"And a polite greeting to you as well, young hedgehog." Zik said a bit sarcastically. He took a teaching eye towards Zor. "I see...you are truly with these folk, Zor? I must say...I'm disappointed in you."

Zor flinched. Anyone in the Deadly Six, hell, even Zomom knew thst if their Master was not approving of something, it would sting. Zor was no different, because even though he switched alignments, his respect for Zik as his Master remains. Even though it was hostile.

"Oh no. Come on! You again?! HOW DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK?!" Luigi stated with much frustration towards Dark Fawful all of a sudden.

"Yeah Fawful. You really need to learn that you're done." Starlow said, annoyed and angry, with a hint of shock. That's when everyone heard the deep growl.

"Fawful..."

Luigi and Tails jumped.

"Fawful..."

Mario looked behind him, as did Peach.

"FAWFUL..."

Sonic quill's tingled, which meant danger was nearby. Whoever was coming sounded and felt really angry. That's when he as well turned to see who it was.

It was Bowser. And he looked way beyond pissed, that he evn forgot what he truly came here for. "FAWFUL!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?! YOU?! YOU?! OF ALL THE ANNOYANCES I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH, THAT LITTLE SHRIMP WAS THE WORST! I **HATE **THAT LITTLE PUNK! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!"

"Ah Boo Hoo Bowser, we meet at last again! Fawful had none of the missing with you either! You, along with red and green, arw super annoyances of my own. Otherwise known as: **The source of my FURY!" **

"And he still says that a lot..." Starlow deaspanned.

"Dark Fawful wishes to gain hisuch overdue revenge against all of you currently in attendance, but what I hage noy much of, is time. Therefore, I shall take my revived minion amd leave you in your embarassed faces as I have chortles at you for thinking Lord Fawful EVER stays down! Lame excuse, BOO HOO! Che he he he!"

"No you don't!" Sonic sped up and charged at homing attack, but Sik simply held his hand out, and caught him in his telekinesis.

"Still as brash and impatient as ever, youngin. Blizzard Midbus, if you will?"

Not even seeing it, Sonic was jabbed clean in the jaw by Midbus's ice infused punch, and it sent him crashing into one of the pillars of the castle. He groaned, barely staying conscious, Midbus had strength that very closely rivals Bowsers...

"HEHEHEHE! That was humorous! Like blueberry smooshed against wall! You blueberry! Small feeble easy to break blueberry! No match for me and my beanish might, with assistance from Blizzard Midbus! I HAVE CHORTLES! And now I have leave, so goodbye." Fawful actually waved to everyone in a casual friendly, before the trio was transported to base.

Bowser, after getting over his rant, was calmed. And laughing at Sonic for how easily he got wiped out. Ignoring him, Mario helped him up.

"Haha! That was classic! Anyway, I don't normally ask this, but...um..."Bowser stated, stuttering a bit.

"What do you want Bowser? Spill." Starlow piped up, clearly not liking his being here.

"Shut your small orby mouth, Chippy!"

"MY NAME IS STARLOW!"

"WHATEVER!" Bowser threw his hands up. "I'm not here for the Princess, jot with all this chaos going on. I actually need..." he mumbled.

"What?" Mario said.

"I need your..." Bowser mumbled again.

"Huh?" Luigi tilted his head.

"I...*murmur*.."

"Dude, we can't understand you." Yoshi said, before spotting Kamek behind the Koopa King. "Uck, Kamek."

"Uck, Yoshi." Was the response. Their history...is pretty clear.

"Spit it out already." Zor finally said.

"I NEED YOUR DAMN HELP, OKAY?!" Bowser shouted throughout the entire room.

"This is no place for language like that Bowser!" Toadsworth stated.

"Do not make me eat you." That shut him up real quick. "I'm not used to asking for others help, especially from you bozos. But...I need some assistance."

"And why should we help you? You're probably just scamming is again." Starlow said with a sound amount of distrust.

"This is important! Very important! It's Junior! He left without anyone knowing! He said he would be back, but I never noticed the _date _of the letter he gave me. It's been four days. I've been too busy dealing with my past nightmares!"

"Nightmares?" Peach asked, actually a bit concerned. Something that gives Bowser of all people unpleasant nightmares must be bad. And she knew it wasn't Antasma behind it.

"Look, will you help me find him, or not?" Bowser sighed, getting to the point. The room went silent, as Luigi and Tails shifted uncomfortably, and Yoshi and Kamek glare at one another.

After a while, Mario nods. Bowser nods back, allowing no more words to be said. This was merely a mere favor, not a friendly favor. He really needs to find his son. He'll look all over the Kingdoms if he truly had to, and the Koopalings were willing to help.

It would take some time before they realize that Junior wasn't in Mario's world right now.

(Sonic's World)

"It's been a while since we've actually spent time with each other, isn't it?" Amy sighed as she, Cream and Cheese were strolling along the park, comepletely relaxed. "We try not to miss on good times, but somehow it just happens anyway, huh?"

"That does happen quite a bit, doesn't it Ms. Amy?" Cream said, Cheese happily agreeing. She decided to spend some quality sister time, with Cheese as a bonus. They went shopping of course, went to a movie, viewed the skyscrapers, and even played around the park for a while. They were a bit tired, and Cream had to head home soon.

"Wow, I haven't seen Sonic in quite a while...do you think he's alright?"

"Of course he's okay Ms. Amy. He's a great hero. If something bad is happening, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, hehe, you're right." After a laugh or two, Amy stopped, as she heard something in the trees. She quietly hushed Cream, as she slowly tiptoed towards the tree with her hammer in tow, because whatever was in there was not a bird.

After a few practice swings towards the trunk, she hit the trunk very hard, making it vibrate for an extended period of time, which in turn casued something to fall out of the tree.

Or someone.

"Owwwwie...that flipping hurts..." the young voice said. The figure stood up and pointed at Amy angrily. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"I thought there was some kind of creature that isn't suposed to be. Looks like I was kinda right." Amy glared. "You better not be making a mess of things, Junior. I know you."

"C'mon, gimme a break! If I wanted to cause a ruckus I wouldn't have let you find me. I'm just that good."

"Well what do you want? Why were you following us?"

"Tch, I wasn't following you. I'm just...um...I...uh..." Junior stuttered. He was planning to just talk to Cream alone, but now this felt embarrassing. Increasingly awkward even. "Um...I just wanted to...uh..."

"What is it, Bowser Jr? What is a prince like you doing all the way from your home?" Cream said. Junior blushed. She said his name so sweetly and filled with respect, but he didn't think she caught it. Not stalling any longer, he looked to the side, murmuring something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I wanna...come...with you...to your house...and...h-have some of your M-Mama's homemade c-cookies..." This was so hard for him to say for some reason, because he wasn't used to it. But he heard Vanilla's cookies were delicious, and he had a huge weakness for cookies. As much as he likes stealing cookies, he can't steal this time. Not from this rabbit's mother.

Cream beamed, and held his paws. "That would be delightful! Come with us! I'd love to have a friend over!" She cheered with a smile. That same smile that makes Junior feel very funny inside. It lessoned a bit when she released his paws and skipped ahead.

"Yeah...okay." He had no idea a blush was still lingering on his face. Unfortunately for him, Amy did.

"I can't believe it. This is so cute of you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a crush on Cream!"

"WHA?!" Junior yelped, as the redness brightened considerably. "I-I...W-We...U-Uh...nope! No I don't! Lame lame lame lame lame!" He shook his head. Thinking about it, was one thing. But actually hearing it from another person was totally different.

"Ohhhhhh yes you do! The proof is all over your cute little face!" Amy squealed, forgetting that Junior was a troublesome brat.

"Hey! If there is one thing I refuse to be called, is cute. Nothing about me is cute! I am not cute!"

"Cream seems to see differently."

"Grr! I don't have to take this, I'll take Cream home! I'm outta here!" Junior waved off and ran off to join Cream.

Amy wasn't entirely sure that leaving Cream with Junior was safe. But she had a feeling she was in good hands. She turned the other way, wishing them a good rest of the day. However right before he turned away from her, she saw the glint in his eyes. It was only for a second, but she saw it.

Junior has the eyes of a lonely child with no friends. And to Amy, it's the most saddened look anyone can have. She didn't like to see that look on any child's face. And realization dawned. Cream may possibly be the only real friend he has at the moment.

And due to the blossoming feelings he continues to deny, he just doesn't know how to go on about it.

Amy looked up, and began walking off. Things were to be done. Finding Sonic would unfortunately have to be postponed. A lonely child always comes first. But something else caught her attention. Junior possibly didn't realize it, but she did.

_He flinched when he mentioned Cream's mom. Why...?_


	8. Unexpected Events Begin

"Mama! I brought a friend over with me!" Cream snickered. Junior wasn't so used to this. She managed to get them both here ten minutes before curfew. Didn't think Cream was trusted enough to have a curfew. But hey, it's her. So why not?

Now normally Vanilla was completely and truthfully welcome to many visitors that come out here to wave hello and spend time with them, she simply has no lroblem with that, not at all. It was just slightly surprising that Cream brought Bowser Jr. home with her and Cheese. It makes her wonder, but not suspect. She has no qualms with Junior.

Because even a naughty child is still a child. She won't go putting him out because of that. Besides, Cream is appearing to bond with the boy, even though he tries to hide it.

"Oh. You've brought a new friend over." Vanilla smiled, just about finished with housework. "Ah yes, Junior. How are you today?"

"Um...everything's just great Ms. Vanilla. Just a bit of an off few days, that's all." Junior said, still feeling awkward. Being polite was certainly not one of his strongsuits, and was not something he was used to doing. But due to his short bursts of time spent with Peach(Mama Peach) they usually had short talks with each other.

(Short Flashback)

"Do you think you can say this, Junior? C'mon. You know you can do it." Peach said, sitting quite calmly in her cage, waiting for the Bros to come for her. In the meantime, Bowser Junior was guarding her.

"But I don't know how to be polite and all the stuff like that! It's not in my nature!"

"Calm down. If embarrassment is a part of this, then don't be worried. Remember it's just you and me right now. Now come Junior. Its easy."

He sighed, and looked up. "May I have some of the chocolate up there? I can't reach it because Mario busted my Clown Car..."

"Of course." Peach reached up on the shelf, which was right next to her cage, and handed him the chocolate. "Now, what do you say?"

"I have chocolate?" Peach sighed. He also sighed, and tried again. "Thank you."

"There. That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?"

Junior didn't respond much. But he did innwardly admit that a bit of manners wouldn't hurt amyone. It just wouldn't be in his nature.

(Present)

Everytime Peach was captured, she would personally tutor Junior on the concept of language, manners, and anything else that he would have the patience to listen to her about in that area. So he had some understanding of proper manners...it's just that most of the time, neither he or his father like to deal with it.

"Oh? Things have been 'off'? What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I've just had a couple of things on my mind, that's all. It idn't anything super serious."

"Are you sure? Because you can always speak with someone if you're having a problem. It doesn't matter where, Junior."

"Thank you, Ms. Vanilla. But I'm fine. I swear on swear." Junior promised as he placed a paw on his chest. Cream smiled at his sense of honor.

"Well alright then." She nods, as she carefully grabbed something from the oven with oven mitts, and placed them on the counter. "I take it you both want some cookies?"

"Yes Mama!" Cream carefully placed the cookies on a plate, and invited Bowser Jr. To sit next to her. "Try some, Bowser Junior. Go on."

Nervously, Junior sat next to her, and quietly took one of the treats, and munched on them. His eyes shot out, and he just set his plate down. Cream looked at him with a bit of curiosity. Then he hastily mucnhes on all the treats on his plate in a frenzy, making Vanilla and Cream giggle.

"These...are the best cookies...I have ever munched on." Junior said, slightly belching in satisfaction. Then he saw the mess he made on the table, and floor. "Er...I...ah...I'm gonna clean this up now."

After cleaning up the mess made by the Prince Koopa, the moon began to rise, and it was bedtime for the two. Cream was tucked in, Junior had his own blanket, and Cheese was also tucked with Cream.

"Goodnight, little flower."

"Goodnight Mama." Vanilla and Cream said to each other, as the former kissed the latter's cheek. Junior seemed somewhat uncomfortable with that gesture, and turmed away from them. Noticing this, Vanilla picked him up, brought him outside from Cream's room, and looked him in the eyes.

"Junior? What's the matter?"

"I just...I mean...I'm seeing you. And you're a good parent. All strict, but respectful and well-mannered. And also respected. You're good. Does that...make Papa a bad parent? As he's the opposite of you..."

Vanilla looked him over, as she saw that same look in his eyes just as Amy did. Except as a mother, she has found something much deeper beneath the surface. And it's very much a serious issue. And as much as she wants to address it right this moment...

"No Junior. It will never make your father a bad parent. I know you love him dearly, and that thinking about this and seeing how Cream was raised puts you into inner conflict. But I assure you, there is nothing wrong with how he's raising you. It's not my ideal way of rasing a child, but it's his. And as a fellow parental figure, I have to respect that." She said. "Did that help?"

"A little..." He murmured. Vanilla smiled, and kissed his cheek. The contact made his eyes widen, and his face redden considerably. "Good. Can you sleep now?"

"Yes..." he said before heading back inside the room. He decided not to use the blankets, and just lie on the floor, hecause the spikes on his shell could ruin the fabric. He couldn't take his mind off of Vanilla kissing his cheek. The very moment made him feel very warm, and a bit happier. And yet he cannot tell why...

(Angel Island)

Chill. That's pretty much all Knuckles had to do when no one was around to bother him. He was lying on the altar of the Master Emerald, staying ever so vigilant of any potential intruders. He is up here quite a lot, nothing else matters so long as he's focused on this. It's a noble job, but one that takes a lot of time.

Nature just passes by him with a simple smile and wave. Befriending most of the animals and plants here was easy as long as he's been hanging around here. Master Emerald doesn't leave his sight for any reason whatsoever.

Except when his friends needs his help. If he's absolutely sure that it isn't in any kind of trouble, then he'll know it's safe enough for him to leave. He's a faithful guardian, and a loyal friend. Sometimes it gets exceedingly difficult to be both. But he gets it done one way or another.

It's his important duty to stay with the Emerald, and staying vigilant. Becase many people may try to use it's power for evil. Or just try to take it simply because it's so 'shiny and pretty' and he finds that the most idiotic excuse to try to steal. So he defends against tyrants, thieves, evil doers-

"Yoo Hoo! Knuckie!"

...Or bats that don't know when to take a hint. They do this quite a lot. So much that he can clearly sense her coming. Sometimes. She gets smarter, and he adapts to that almost perfectly. So it hardly has time to end.

"Hello Knuckles. How is your day, hm? Did ya miss me? Did ya miss your cuddly bat? Huh?" She cooed lightly while poking his head. He groaned and just brushed it off. He knew deep down ignoring her would only mske her stay, but he wasn't in the mood to move her himself. "Aw come now, you lnow you can't ignore me forever."

"I can give it a shot."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"Riiiight..." she nods. Then she leaned, and sat on his lap, playfully smirking. "How about now?"

"You're not getting the Master Emerald, Rouge."

"Shame on you! I'm not that shallow!...all of the time."

"Hey guys! Guys! Hello! I got something improtant to tell ya!" Yoshi waved and shouted from behind, flapping his hands so that he would be floating in the air longer. That was Yoshi's frequent jumping ability. Knuckles and Rouge eventually noticed him.

"Yoshi! Right on time. Do me a favor, please get her away from me. Put her in an egg or something and take her somewhere far away." Knuckles grumbled.

Rouge pouted and kept poking his cheek. "Awww...don't talk like that. You know you enjoy my company very much so."

"Company doesn't try to take the Master Emerald from under my nose."

"Okay that was a bad example, I admit. But still, it would have been better if-"

Knuckles just blocked her out from there. He didn't want to stall Yoshi's message, but he can't hear it out with Rouge thisnclose to him, so he decides to sit and wait for her to leave. Eventually. Hopefully.

_Still just fooling around a mystical artifact of power, and all you do is just sit there and watch it for days to pass. You are such a waste, scum. _

Knuckles eyes opened considerably, feeling the familiar voice shiver down his spine. That was not a good voice. Nothing about that was a good voice. He can't be sensing whoever he thought he was sensing, because that would mean bad news.

"Rouge, get off of me."

"Aw come on, Knux, can't you-"

"I mean it bat, move." Hearing the utter seriousness of his voice, she sat uo and stood, surprised and yet cautious. "What is it?" Yoshi also sensed the seriousness in his voice, and stood as cautious as he did.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't like what I'm feeling. Whatever is here feels all too familiar." Knuckles said, looking around for any source of whatever is being sensed. "Grr, who's there?! Where are you?!"

_Here..._

Knuckles heard the same accursed voice again, and looked behind him. That's when his feelings of suspicion turned to dread and disbelieving shock. Who was standing in front of him, was not someone he wanted to see, heck no one wants to see him, becsuse they thought he was done for.

"...Ix..."

There seems to be some sort of misunderstanding. Or at least there's supposed to be some sort of misunderstanding. Ix...was supposed to be gone. That guys was too huge a threat, and too powerful to keep living, the only other choice was to bring him down for good. Everyone thought he had perished when the Nocturne practically fell apart from all around him and his allies. But here he is, alive and well, and also seeming calmer than usual. Not that he would remember how calm he was.

Now there was an exception on cases like this. Some enemies just refuse to stay down. For example, the universe keeps giving Eggman a reason to survive. And keeps giving Sonic a reason to be on guard. That's a kind of enemy they've learned to tolerate.

Ix was not supposed to be one of those enemies.

"Knuckles...what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. And I know how much you hate ghosts." Yoshi asked after Knuckles long silence.

"Yes Knuckles. Tell them what's gotten you so shaken up. It shouldn't be so hard, right?" Ix states in a refined and calming manner. Knuckles feels off about this eerie feeling. Ix isn't looking down on them like he used to. He still has that superiority vibe emitting off his body, but it's completely different.

Rouge in the meantime eased closer to the Master Emerald, staying in sight but not making a sudden movement. Knuckles kept his fists clenched. "How are you still around? I figured that you were taken out..."

"You did. All of you did. And what good came from that? I'm still here. Still breathing. And still on a conquest."

"What? You're going to try and take our world again?"

"Perhaps. I'm still in a fit of shock of having returned here myself. But I am taking a different approach on things. It will take some time to adjust, but I can get by just fine. I've spent a lot of my life to adaptation. Once more won't hurt. I've taken Sonic's advice, even. I am not alone this time."

"Not alone? What are you talking about?"

"It's not a concern of yours. Now...it's been a couple years, has it not?" Ix motioned his staff behind him. "How strong could you have gotten in my absence? No need to answer, I'll find out on my own." Was the only warning given as he held his hand out, and exerted a forceful push. Knuckles felt himself thrown off the pedestal and into the sky.

"Gah! Hey how?!" He shouted out, losing control of himself in the air. Rouge flew swiftly behind him and caught him, quite awkwardly. It was bridal style. She flew back down, still holding him.

"Are you alright Knuckie? Did that bad man hurt you?" She teased, even rocking him a bit.

Knuckles was already red, but now he was redder with embarrassment, anger, and humiliation, all in one. He knew she was doing this on purpose.

"Put me down Rouge!" He shouted. She just snickered and set him on the ground feet first.

That aside, he shook it off and faced Ix immediately. He had just about enough time to catch the staff thrown at him. Ix led him astray, as he reappeared behind him and blasted him in the back. Knuckles eventually recovered and stood on his feet again. Another from attack was launched by Ix, but this time he punched it out of his way.

Ix levitated slightly above the ground. But then Knuckles came up from the ground and uppercutted him, then slamming him into the ground with one arm, and punched him hard into the ground. He jumped back, narrowly avoiding orbs of energy. He sees the white echinda recover.

"Yes...I feel it. You're physical strength is tenfold the last time we were in conflict."

"That's not all I've been working on." His punched the ground once, rocks emitted from the ground. Punches the rocks twice, they turned into fierce fireballs that rocketed towards his target. Ix deflected each and every one of them, and blasted back at him. Knuckles then jabbed at him again, which was blocked. The force cracked the ground.

"You have also improving with your geokinesis..."

"I'm not chopped liver ya know!" Rouge's flying kick grazed his skin as Ix dodged just barely. He then felt his wrist being grabbed, which in turn was Yoshi's tongue.

"Peculiar creature you are..." Was what he said before Yoshi pulled and lassoed him into a nearby boulder. He then jumped at him and headbutted him harder into the rock, as it crumbled. But he recovered quickly and levitated in the air. "And quite a powerful one, do not think I can't sense that. But..."

He took a long pause, before he placed energy into his staff. After a couple of seconds, another orb of energy was blasted at Yoshi, he jumped high in the air to avoid it. Ix merely looked up, before warping behind him and sighing.

"But so clumsy." Yoshi only had seconds to look behind him before Ix powered a Doom Orb at his back. He yelped, but was sent straight through the forest against the ground, ending up into a small but costly green explosion. "Now I think I've introduced myself enough, I'll take my leave." Ix said before warping away.

"GREEN DINO DOWN!" Rouge called out before landing next to Yoshi, who lied in a small crater, every part of him bruised. Doom Orb lacks accuracy by large margins, but a direct hit is devastating. "Yoshi! Speak to me boy!"

"Did...did anyone get the number of that coconut that hit me...? Wha...its a Doom Coconut...? Okay never mind..." Yoshi mumbled before passing out.

"Oh Okay he's fine."

"Rouge! Go get him some medical help, pronto!" Knuckles shouted.

"What? You're not coming with?"

"Ix is back. So now I definitely can't allow to leave the Master Emerald unguarded at any time, can't take any chances."

"Ugh...fine." Rouge sighed before lifting Yoshi up and flying away. "Damn...how can someone who floats in the air be so freaking heavy...?!"

Knuckles sighed, before sitting in front of the Master Emerald again, now completely focused on protecting it in case Ix came back.

(Mario's World)

"Not to say I don't wanna help, but we have more important things to do than look for your kid." Sonic said boringly. He, Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Tails were scouring the lands in search for his youngest son, still jot realizing he was safe. But once ANY parents warning bells set off, it's difficult to calm.

"Shut up you blue midget! No one does anything else until I find my boy!" Bowser growled as he crushed a boulder next to him just because of frustrstion. "Junior! JUNIOR! Bah!"

"Take it easy, Bowser. We'll find him soon." Luigi cautiously tried to calm the Koopa King down.

"Don't tell me to calm down green stache! Wait...Luigi! Whatever the hell your name is!"

"How can you remember Mario's name all the time and not mine...? We've stopped you a bunch of times together..."

"How about I stick my claws up your-"

"Hello there, fellow company."

Sonic stopped, and looked around for the source of the voice. "Zavok?! Where are you!?"

"No need to shout." Zavok, Zeena, Fawful, and Blizzard Midbus appeared from nowhere, looking at the group across from them. "We meet again, Sonic. Tails. And you have extra friends."

"Wait a minute...how did you get here..?"

"Well I've been doing extra reseaech on the concepts of your world. And guess what I found. It even goes with my skin color." Zavok held his paw out, and Tails gapped. Sonic just pointed.

"How'd you get that?!" Zavok had the red Chaos Emerald at the palm of his hand, and it was making his entire body glow. "Zavok...where'd you get that?"

"Just a bit of scavaging. Nothing too sinister yet. But I'm not here for that. I have fought you before, seen your potential if not for a bit. I have yet to see from Mario, however..."

Mario stepped up a little bit, holding onto his cap. He seemed to sense that Zavok wanted a one on one with him. "No way pal! You're gonna tell me what you're up to right now!" Sonic shouted, glaring a bit. Tails agreed.

Zavok snickered. "How nice of you wanting to catch up on old times, but I'm here for Mario only. And I'm keeping it that way. Zeena, Blizzard Midbus, Fawful...if you may."

"With pleasure..." Zeena cooed, slightly poking Luigi's nose when she walked up to him. He simply jumped back in a fit of fear of her just because of that.

"You. Me. Redo our bout here." Blizzard Midbus voiced out, countering Bowser.

"Really? You again?" Bowser groaned. "Listen up fatty Mc IcePig. I kicked your ass TWICE already! You wanna go for number three, huh? Do ya? Come on!" They both reared their fists back, and jabbed at each others faces, sending them both flying in both directions.

"There's no way I'm agreeing to this! Come on Tails!" Sonic sped towards Zavok, before the blast lf a dark orb stopped him in his tracks. Dark Fawful swooped in front of them, keeping them from progressing to Zavok.

"Hey guys! Medic! Med-oh..." Rouge said, before seeing the fighting going on below her, and lightly sweatdropped. "Yep...talk about bad timing. Uh...Yoshi. i'm just gonna...let you lie here, okay? I gotta help the poor boys."

"Banana Pudding..."

"Yeah, just gonna let you lie here. I'll be back." Rouge petted him slightly before setring him down and flying off.

Luigi constantly dodged both Zeena's flying projectiles, and her affections. Both were exceedingly more difficult than he thought it would be. Narrowly dodging another thrown spiked ball, he hopped back a bit. But felt the clutch on his shoulder, and being forcibly thrown against a wall, and barely dodging her punch.

"I don't appreciate being ignored, Luigi!" Zeena scowled. Before she received a kick to the back, courtesy of Rouge. "We have something in common then."

Mario and Zavok just stared at each other, looking stale faced and calm, as did a piece of the atmosphere around them. Just then, Zavok flew up and forced a punch down for Mario's head. He briefly backflipped, kicking Zavok in the face, and jumped backwards, landing perfectly.

Zavok just stood back up, rubbing his chin. "Hm...Mario...Antasma told me much about you. With all the tools, allies, and other means, you can virtually adapt to almost any situation you find yourself in."

"Antasma. What are the two of you up to?"

"Nothing much, really. Just testing the reigns of our growing alliance." He rushed forward, jabbing at Mario again, who jumped to dodge it. But he used his tail to pull off a clotheline, and it knocked him to the ground. He then kicks him back up, and his hand glowed red, and jabbed again, this time connecting, and Mario crashed against the ground. But he got back up.

"Ow...heavy hitter, he is...alright." He stood, reaching into his suit, and pulling out a Fire Flower. He absorbs his power, and his clothes turned to red and white. Zavok watched with rising interest. "I can be that way too!" He jumped forward, dodging Zavok's kick, and flame uppercutted him a few yards away. He regained balanced and rubbed his chin again.

"Flames and a power increase...hm..."

Sonic amd Tails were currently trying to duel Fawful, which was actually trickier than either have expected. Fawful would summon numerous portals and escape whenever Sonic was about to attack, and whenever he was about to attack, Sonic was just too fast to hit. He seemed to be content with this though.

"Pesky blueberry! Stand straight still!"

"Someone is building up some _fury _aren't they?" Sonic kept smirking. Every energy ball that was launched at him was dodged or kicked away with very minimal effort. He'd just faze out, and then he'd appear somewhere else.

"I don't think aggravating him will help, Sonic!" Taild cried out as he barely dodged one of the energy balls.

"Alright then, two can play his game!" Sonic keot dodging the energy balls, and curled into a ball, and then used a homing attack into one of the portals. Fawful lost track of him, until Sonic reappeared from a portal he created and the attack landed perfectly, as he stumbled upom the groun. Sonic, for one, lands on two feet. "That's one for you!"

Bowser and Blizzard Midbus have literally been punching each other's lights out repeatedly. Every time one of them punched the other in the head, they'd black out for a couple moments, recover, then go back to slugging each other.

"Mind giving up now?! I'm on a tight schedule!"

"I give up nothing! You give!" They punched each other again, and fire breath collides with ice breath, canceling each other out.

"That's it! Gotta take out two in one!" Sonic declared. Dark Fawful turned himself into a purplish glowing projectile and launched himself at Sonic. He timed this. He jumped up, and spin kicked Fawful in the opposite direction. Losing control, Fawful was rocketed into Midbus, and they both skidded across the ground.

Mario was meanwhile blasting fireballs at Zavok, who was returning the gesture. Zavok then brought an entire boulder with him, and tossed hit at the plumber. Mario barely ducked and dodged out of the way. Since Zavok didn't see this, he stood on the ground again.

Mario snuck up behind him, and grabbed his tail, which made him turn in shock. "What?!"

"This move ks one of the classics!" Mario said, as he began pulling on the tail, and rapidly spun around. Zavok was taken along because of the momentum, and they now both began to spin even faster. After a couple seconds, he let go, and Zavok was sent flying.

Rouge saw an oppurtunity, and took it. "Hey greenie!"

"Me?" Both Zeena/Luigi said.

"Ah for crying out loud. Heads up!" She kicked Zeena aside, and was in the path of the hurtling Zavok, and they were both sent into the ground, skidding across the ground.

"Score!" Luigi cheered.

"Still haven't grown a stable backbone?" Rouge said. Luigi deflated a bit after this.

Zavok and Zeena, along with Bowser and Blizzard Midbus, slowly got up.

"I have experienced Mario's potential, and that's all I need for the moment. We shall take our leave." Zavok nodded.

"I'm not letting you just walk away! What are you up to?!" Sonic shouted.

"Merely...gathering forces. That's all we're doing. The serious stuff doesn't happen until our forces are complete. So until then...better stay on guard, Sonic."

"You're not getting away!" Sonic charges up a spindash and sped up towards Zavok. Before he could actually reach him, a dark orb appeared right abive Zavok and it hit Sonic square in the chest with perfect timing. Luigi jumped up and caught him, before looking at the source. "It's Antasma, Mario!"

The Bat King merely cackled as he held the Dark Stone. **"Good Day, fair foes. And goodbye." **Was all that was said before he teleported their group away. Sonic sighed after rubbing his sore chest after a couple moments.

"They're gone...so right now can you help me deal with your dino friend?" Rouge sighed, gesturing to injured Yoshi. Mario and Luigi helped him up, and began carrying him back to Peach's Castle.

"Hey!" Bowser stomped.

"Bowser, we've searched all day for Junior! When we're better prepared and well rested, we'll continue, but for now, a break is needed." Mario said seriously. The Koopa King just growled, before slowly following them back.

After a while, they eventually reached the Castle. However, two people of the group didn't expect who they saw when they got there. Sonic and Tails jumped. "Eggman?!"

"Egg Nerd?" Bowser said, scratching his head. "What is he doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Eggman grumpily responded to all of them, as he sat next to Zor, who stayed silent. "Now if you all are done calling out my name, I have something to discuss with you all."

"Why should we listen to what you have to say?" Sonic said, cautiously and obviously distrusting of Eggman.

"Because just like you, I don't like what Zavok and Antasma are plotting up."

"What? Egghead's afraid of getting killed, so once again he's coming to me for help."

"Hey! I didn't have to come here Sonic! But this is a serious matter that must be adressed. I know what they're doing, and you must listen to it."

"I'm not sure about this..." Tails and Luigi both said.

"Do you want to avoid mass destruction on a cosmic scale?" Eggman ssid seriously. There was silence. "That's what I thought. Now...listen carefully, because I'll only say this once."

(Unknown Base)

"Yo Zavok! We found something you might wanna see!" Zazz called out erratically.

"Calm down, Zazz. What is it?"

"Check this out." There was a photo image on one of the computers Zeena stole from one of Eggman's bases, and had a lot of info on it. Zavok looked towards what Zazz is trying to mention.

Once he zoomed, he was genuinely shocked.

_Another Hedgehog? And he's a look alike of Sonic? But...more my color. VERY intriguing indeed... _

"Would you like to sign this hedgehog up for recruitment?" Zik asked Zavok.

He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "No. I have the distinct feeling he's not going to be easy to persuade. And going by force won't help either, unfortunately."

"So how do we proceed?"

"Easy. Let them know we still haunt their memories. That's why I sent one echidna to confront another. Ix is a very powerful being, and a great warning sign. I'm willing to take risks too."

Zik nodded. "You're giving them a reason to be wary of us? Don't you have concern for if they manage to find us?"

Antasma snickered. **"I vouldn't worry about that. They don't suspect that we're hiding ourselves in the Dream Vorld." **He said. Indeed, they were using the Dream World as their base, becuase they can mend it to however they want, and the heroes will be too busy to worry about the problems that their allies are causing in the real world. **"As long as ve keep the chaos going in the real vorld, they won't search for us in the Dream Vorld." **

"I think we can manage that, Antasma." Zavok smirked, as he held the red Chaos Emerald in his hand. "They don't call me the 'King of Chaos' for jest, you know..."


	9. Eggman's Top Secret Countdown

The heroes(and villains) here were ready for a story on the possible plans of Zavok and Antasma's faction. It eas quite the ordeal for Eggman, really it was. It was a near death experience at the most. So really isn't much news to go off of. You'd expect Eggman to give up his ways after so many failures that ended with so many close calls that it's starting to get less and less funny, for him. Because he's not skin tough like Bowser was.

Mario has acquired one of his many personas, Dr. Mario. Weird, right? YOu just put something on, you take a few tools, and suddenly you're an expert at something. That's just how amazing Mario can be when he really wants to be. So currently, he was just checking up on Yoshi's condition. He should be fine the next morning. So everything was fine.

Well, Sonic for one, wasn't fine, as soon as he's discovered just who put Yoshi in this conditon. And it definitely did not put him in a good mood. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Okay, what? Just give me a minute, because I have such a hard time believing this. Ix...is back? That should not be possible!"

"I saw him with my own eyes, Blue." Rouge said. "Apparently the dude was never dead to begin with. Don't you remember your big showdown with him back at Nocturne? He didn't just fall over like the other guys you faced. He got away. By _warping. _Did you forget he could do that?"

"Uh...kinda."

"Well I certainly know now...because he used it to pound me against the ground in one swift but extremely painful blow...now I'm filled with pain and agony. In my spine. I don't think I'll ever let this go." Yoshi sighed.

Luigi dimmed. "Why are you complaining? You get to be fed however you want without question. You'd do that either way, but now we gotta do it for you."

"Luigi has to feed me?!"

"No not just me! I said all of-"

"Will all of you just shut up for a few precious moments! That's all I'm truly asking for, your time, so I can speak!" Eggman shouted while stomping the ground.

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders, tapped the heel of his shoe, and laid his back against the wall. He gestured to the scientist in a simple 'go ahead' manner. Eggman slightly took it as mockery, but shook it off. No time for squabbles amongst one another. He took a chair, and sat down. This won't take long.

"Alright now. Events unfolded like this..."

(Days Ago, Eggman's Base)

Due to the ever rising threat Eggman cannot sense, but surely predict just from looking over a certain image over and over. And again, it left him deeply off edge. When things were out of his control, very far out of reach, that's when he realizes just how badly he messed up, at least for a while.

It's exactly what he gets for trying to enslave malevolent entities for his own selfish purposes. He always has that deep warning sign at the back of his head that tells him that something was a bad idea. That's called common sense. As much as he looks down in people, he rarely chefks his own faults as much as he should.

So while he sat in his floating chair twirling his mustache, he was still thinking of the current dilemma that has been placed over the world...due to his greediness and selfishness as usual. The Deadly Six(minus one, he made the calculations and had the pictures. Zor most likely deserted them) were surely coming after him and Sonic soon enough. While he had zero problems with the latter, he had to realize and remember that he is the former slaver of them, and they surely aren't happy about that.

Of course, just as usual, Zavok must be behind operations, aling with whiever his new partner is. That red Zeti doesn't consider anyone an equal yo him, so this must really be some quality partner he has. He found that out with his Egg Mini Cameras he has placed in specific directions. He already knew Rouge also snooped around in here. She just can't mind her own business, can she? No of course she can't, why would she?

"Gah...all of these idiotic mistakes I've made in my plans...they're seriously coming back to some damage...how fantastic..." The sarcasm was strong in that last sentence. There was no other way he could put it.

"Without some assistance on your part...they will most likely kill you."

"Gee, thanks Orbot! I never even thought about that!"

Eggman wonders every single day he's with Orbot and Cubot why he even keeps them around with him. One is incompetent, yet actually likes him, and the other is always serving to be more of a downer, no matter how loyal he was. It makes him ponder so much.

But who was he kidding? These gwo stick by him even though he'd be hostile towards them, and Orbot somehow politely returns the feelings, so it's a hit of a contradiction. Main thing is, it was actually great to have them around...so he could flaunt his genius and someone would actually see and appreciate it. It was painfully clear that he had no actual friends(Bowser is just an occasional ally) but that's okay. He didn't need any. He didn't want any. It isn't like Junior's case, he could care less about having friends. To him, World Domination in his hands, that's what really mattered to him.

But back to important matters. It was obvious the Deadly Six would mive soon, and he needs to prepare. If he can just get them out of the way, then maybe he can resume his work on taking over the world and destroying Sonic.

...Or let the Zeti and their allies do the latter for him.

_Hm...what an interesting layout I have before me...I'll just have to adjust this to my liking. Yes...it will be incredibly risky, and I'll need to be patient. But if I play my cards right with precise timing, I can use this predicament to my advantage against all sides. Hehehe! _

Without a second thought, Eggman pushed his floating chair over to his desk, and began typing something on the main computer. He already had a plan layed out in his mind, and stored it away in memory for safe keeping. But just to be safer, he decided to type and download it on console. It was genius. Pure genius he might say. A smirk slowly grew on his face, which turned into one of his evil grins. This plan was fullproof. It will take a lot of patience, but it should work with little chance of failure. He won't make the mistake of saying it can't be stopped, but shall keep high hopes. It was simple...

Until his download was ready...all he had to do was sit back, and survive.

His alarm sounded off loudly, indicating that there were intruders. He went to the security cam with the main entrance to his base. It seemed like some bean like creature, along with Zazz and Zomom were storming the base, looking for something. He only nodded with confirmation, and sat back in his seat.

"Sir! Its two of them! Don't you want to do something about them?! Not that it'll do much good..." Orbot said.

"That's okay, Orbot, let them pass. In fact...open all doors for them."

"Ha?!"

"Just do it you piece of junk! Goodness..." Seeing Eggman's seriousness, Orbot pressed the side button, and it opened all the doors in the base. He just sat down and waited for them.

"Okay...right about..." BOOM! "Ah damn it..."

"What's up, Egg Douche?!" Zazz shouted, as he has just busted through the wall. Fawful followed behind him, snickering and smiling...quite creepily. "We just wanna make sure you aren't getting comfy. Ya know...mess with your mirrors...breaking your things...you don't wanna know what Zomom's done."

"With his gorging habits, I probably don't."

"Seriously though. Don't think Zavok doesn't have his eye on you. Because you're quite the slippery one, and a sneakier trickster than we are."

"Why good Zazz, what could I possibly do against powerful beings such as yourselves, since you keep messing with my machines. You can just tell Zavok I'm probably not going anywhere or doing anything anytime soon."

Zazz gave him the stink eye, and then the 'I'm watching you' gesture, and left...while breaking everything else in his path. Eggman just sighed, and tossed a broom to Cubot.

"Cubot, clean this mess up."

"Yay! A promotion!"

"Oh dear..." Orbot facepalmed slightly.

(Flashback Ends)

"There, they don't seem to want me having access to much of my tech, so I've stopped bothering to fix them, until you and you're friends deal with this. Then we can return to the regular routine."

Sonic...had a eerie feeling behind those words, and propped himself up. "What, that's it? No threats, no insults, you're just gonna walk off from this?"

"How about being a dimwitted blue gumball?"

"That's better. But still, you not doing anything isn't your game, Eggman. What's going on?"

"Hey, I'm just saying. You deal with the pests. Then we can go back to us constantly trying to kill each other. Okay? Okay, goodbye." Eggman waved off, walking out of the castle casually, arms behind his back.

Both Sonic and Bowser watched him leave, as a deep sense of forboding filled their minds. It's as they say, a gut feeling. But they decided to deal with that another time.

Eggman walked out, still holding hands behind his back. Then when no one was watching him, he used his wristwatch to call for his Egg Mobile. Then he pressed a second button...and a timer appeared on it.

"Orbot...how long will the download take?"

_Estimated time...approximately one month from now. But sir...are you sure that this is a wise move? This is a LOT of data you're sending to your computers, which is the reason why it will take so long to send. You will have to spend an entire month doing nothing. That'll make you an even easier target. You think you can survive? _

He watched the extended timer go down for a couple moments, before snickering evilly. "Dear Orbot...they are too busy ridding themselves of the bigger threat, which is Sonic. That leaves much attention off of myself. Minimal enough to completely structure my most daring plan yet. When it comes to dares like this...I am a _very _patient man. Zavok can look down on me as a minor threat, let him. I'll allow them to quarrel amongst one another...then I'll sweep up the remains when they're tired and exhausted. Ohohohoho...they'll be surprised alright...they'll all know what I'm truly capable of...until then...I'll relax on the sidelines and watch them slug it out. It'll be plenty entertainment...for ME."

Eggman got in his Egg Mobile, closed the hatch, and flew off. That sinister shine on his goggles signifies that he's up to no good...yes indeed. They have no idea what he's capable of. How dangerous he truly is.

All he needs is a month of waiting to prove it...


	10. Broadening The Area Of Conquest

**Sorry I took a while. Working on other stories and midterms coming up...I got busy real quick. But hey, another chapter!**

**So go ahead and enjoy...how much I enjoy embarrassing one Prince Koopa...and then we get to the serious stuff, promise.**

* * *

><p>Bowser Junior was up and awake the very next day, feeling refreshed, relaxed...and a bit hungry.<p>

*grrrrrrrrr...* Scratch that. Starving is a bit of an exaggeration, but it's the only word he's willed himself to use at the moment. If there was something he inherited from his dad, was the huge appetite. He was feeling the urge to childishly yell out 'I'm hungry!' In a loud voice. But he was stopped by remembering that Cream was also asleep in the room.

He stood up and walked up to the bed she was sleeping in, and had to stand a little on his toes to actually get a good look at her.

Cream was sleeping very peacefully in her pj's, eyes closed , and her ears were lying on her blanket, which covered the rest of her body. He could also hear the faint sound of her very light snoring as the cutest of sleeping smiles was on her face. Her nose twitched a tiny bit every time she breathed in. Her fur also looked very smooth, and it even shined a bit as the sunlight reached her.

Junior couldn't help it. He blushed lightly at the site of her sleeping form. He couldn't tell what kind of spell she had on him, but she obviously didn't realize that she put one on him. No seriously, was it magic making him this way? Nah, she doesn't have magical powers...did he not realize he was still staring at her?

"Darn you Cream..." he sighed, looking away. _Why does she have to be so cute when sleeping? Doesn't she look cute enough in the day? Wait...did I just think that? What is she doing to me?! _

The rabbit in question slowly opened her eyes, and sees the Koopa Prince shaking his head as he argued with his thoughts. She blinked a couple times, before her smile grew, her eyes still halfway closed.

"Good morning, Junior..."

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" He jumped at the sound of her voice, not knowing that she's woken up, and fell over in a very animated manner. Stars surrounded his head before he propped himself up and shook his head. Cream giggled at how silly he was being. He stood back up and looked at her annoyed. "Ya could have warned me you were awake?!"

"Sorry for making you jump, Junior." Cream said tiredly, as she slid off the side of the bed and she yawned while covering her mouth. "Excuse me..."

He wondered if her mother actually taught that many manners to Crwam that she says that just for yawning. Speaking of Cream's yawn...he can't help but marvel at how adorable it was..._Dang it! Is there anything about her that doesn't make me blush so much!? I swear my cheeks have never felt this warm! _

"Why were you standing on the side of my bed, Junior?"

"Certainly not waching you sleep." ...If she wasn't standing there, he would slap himself silly at how stupid he sounded at that moment. _Okay Junior. You embarrassed yourself infront of her twice now. Try not to go for three. _"I was just-"

*Grrrrr* "..." _What did I just tell you?! _Junior has officially decided that this morning designed itself to embarrass him. He didn't see any other plausible reason for it. Tjis morning just felt that it was it's destiny to embarrass the Koopa Prince. Repeatedly. In front of Cream. Why...?

"Your tummy seems grumpy this morning." Cream giggled. "Let's get some breakfast and make it happy again!" She took him by the paw and lead him downstairs to the kitchen, as he striggled to keep his face from glowing red. When they got there Cheese was waiting for them, greeting them with a soft nuzzle to both their heads. "Oh...guess Mama is still asleep."

"Tch, no problem. I am more than capable to make incredibly simple breakfast. Maybe...toast. Just a simple toast put together!"

"Toast?"

"Toast!"

"Okay then!"

Junior had simple and easy ways to create toast. He just threw a piece of bread up into the air, and very lightly blasted fire to the bread, and done and done. Toast. How one enjoys the taste of toast. While Cream lightly eats her toast with patient gentle bites, Junior literally chomped his, and it was gone. He sighed.

"Aw man, this isn't enough. I wanna go out and eat some more. And I don't want to ruin you and your mom's food by eating it all."

"Oh, we're going outside? Okay, I'll tell Mama." Cream nods before turning to walk up the stairs to tell Vanilla she's going outside again. Once she disappears from sight, he sighed again.

"These wishy washy feelings about Cream have got to stop. I've been embarrassing myself silly the entire time I was here. For now I gotta focus on getting something to eat. I don't wanna be troublesome for Ms. Vanilla here." Pause. "I hope Papa isn't causing a ruckus over how long I was gone..."

"Hey Junior!"

"GAAAAAH!" He jumped at the voice, before falling over again. _That's the second time that happened! Dang it! _He groaned before looking up towards the window. One of his foster siblings, Wendy Koopa, stood precariously on the windowsill, looking quite amused. He stood up and points at her. "W-Wendy?! What's the big idea, making me jump like that?! No forget that, what are you doing here?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. And as a bonus, what place is this?"

"Well you see, I-"

"Mama said it's okay, Junior!" Cream said, coming down the stairs, before coming into eye contact with Wendy. "Oh, hi! I didn't expect more visitors today."

It clicked to Wendy what was going on here, and she snickered. Junior certainly didn't like the sound of that. "Just here to speak with my brother. He'll be out in a sec." Cream nods at this, and walks out the door with Cheese, before closing it behind her. Wendy turns back to Junior with a smirk. "So THAT'S why you were gone so long..."

"No! No it isn't!"

"It totally is! Why else would you be here?"

"Uh..."

"Ha! You have no retort, therefore, I'm right about my suspicion!"

"It's none of your business either way, Wendy!" Junior said, flailing his arms around in annoyance. "I can go wherever I want! Papa knows I can take care of myself!"

"Not this time. Some dangerous stuff is heading for us soon, Junior. King Dad told me all about it, and I told the other Kooplings. Trust me, this danger has to be faced in a group. Overall, King Dad just wants confirmation that you're safe and sound."

Junior realized she was serious, and nodded just as serious. "Okay, I'll be careful."

"Good." The seriousness vanished, and Wendy smirked again.

"Wendy...?"

"Real talk though, she's a goodie two shoes, and you're the most troublesome of the Koopalings...wait...actually you're kinda tied with Iggy, but that's not the point. You two should balance one another out nicely." Wendy snickered. "Just so you know...I approve of her." She winked quite mischievously, which sparked more heat on Juniors cheeks. Being an older foster sister was so awesome for her. She enjoys teasing Junior. A lot.

"GO AWAY WENDY!" He shouted, pushing her away. Junior was really getting irritated at being embarrassed so easily and so frequently.

"Haha! You're way too easy, little brother. Later!" She waved before transporting herself away with her wand. Junior sighed as he walked off to join Cream, finding it typical that the only girl of all the Kooplings would tease him in that manner...

Wait! She wouldn't go telling the others about this, will she?! Oh who was he fooling? Wendy is one with gossip, of course she's gonna spill this!

"Are you okay, Junior?" Cream blinked innocently. She heard none of the conversation, (to his relief) and was confused as to why his face scrunched up like it's doing just now.

"Uh, yeah! Hehe! I'm fine!" He laughed a bit shakily as he walked with Cream. But in his imagination, a chibi like version of him appeared on his shoulder and hung his head, a mini raincloud pouring on him. _We're doomed...so very doomed to be embarrassed. Doomed by older foster sister. Doomalicous. Doomstruck. I should stop saying doom. I SAID STOP IT!_

**(Mario's World)**

Yoshi awoke with a start with a small yawn and shake of the head. He had no memory of why he had a really bad headache, but as soon as that came, it vanished just as quickly. With another yawn, he opens his eyes to see his friends standing around him with relieved smiles.

And Bowser, who just looked indifferent. And Kamek._Ugh, Kamek. _

"Good. You're alright." Mario said with a smile. "You were hurt pretty bad, but nothing serious enough to have you here for weeks. We were all waiting for you to recover before we move on."

"Move on for what?"

Sonic and Tails sitting in a couple chairs away, stood up finally. "We're gonna head out and do some heroics, of course!" When noticing he didn't give much in describing Sonic tried again. "Okay look, it's obvious were have a serious problem on our hands. With that Fawful guy, and Ix...polar opposites in some ways, dangerous tyrants all the same. I don't know where they came from, or how they're still around, and that's why we have to find that out."

""So we're going on another adventure. Stopping these guys before whatever they're up to becomes too big to handle." Tails said with urgency. "Judging by Zavok and Antasma's cooperated efforts, I'd say they're forming an alliance against us."

"An alliance, huh? That's gonna be a problem then." Luigi said a bit dejectedly, as trouble is about to emerge in ugly ways, he was sure.

"Wait! One more thing..." Yoshi said, gaining everyone's attention. After some extended silence, he rubs his belly. "Got anything to eat?" Everyone in the room anime fell at this. "What? I'm hungry, still."

"Yoshi..."

"Oh alright! I can eat later. We head out as soon as posdible, I guess..."

Bowser didn't pay much attention to them for a bit. He was listening to Kamek's own wand, that was in the middle of a call from Wendy Koopa. When she mentioned that his son was safe and in Sonic's world, his worry ceased a little. At least now he isn't dreadfully worried anymore, as a father should be.

The little tyke. Stating so boldly that he could take care of himself, this Koopa King was proud of that. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel the urge to check on the boy himself for confirmation. And he also had to remind himself not to baby the boy, as that would be a bit of insult to both of them. So he'll have to trust that Junior could keep out of serious trouble until further notice.

With his worry ceasing, Bowser cut off his connection and rethought back to what Eggman was saying. Usually the doctor would immedistely give his services to Sonic and the others to orevent someone else taking his supposed rile of ruling the universe. But this time he says he's stepping back and letting the heros do their thing. That was more than enough for Bowser to know that no good can come from this. What was that Egghead up to? Bowser also had an excellent sense of smell, and when he came over, that person didn't _smell _like the Eggman he knows either. It's probably just paranoia that it didn't really feel like he was talking to the actual Eggman.

But that's for another time. Right now he stood uo and turned towards the heros. "Alright. Count me in, whatever."

"Wait a minute...you actually feel like helping us?" Mario asked cautiously. "You really seemto be the type to leave others to do your dirty work, like Eggman."

"Edcept I'm not a wuss. If he doesn't feel like doing any work, that's a choice he made. But King Bowser isn't afraid of anything, he tackles things head on! He puts fear in his enemies! And crushes anything in his way! No force can tame this King Koopa!"

"Bowser, hush with the shouting!" Peach said, signifying her point with the 'shush' gesture.

"Yes m'lady..." He sighed, lightly kicking the ground. These people(and dino) just love to stomp over and ruin his fun, don't they? "But then, with so many of us warriors gone, who will stay behind and protect you? Who knows what else those guys are willing to try."

Zor raised his head for the first time today and nods lowly. "I'll stay and protect her..." With this, his hair droops down as he looks at the ground agin. Sonic did have bits of distrust still aimed at the youngest Zeti, but made no move to reject his assistance. No one seemed to take notice that Rouge has left on her own, though it wasn't something to worry about.

"And you can count me in too." Everyone turned to the entrance of the castle, to see Knuckles with a nod and wave. "Hey."

"Knuckles?! What are you doing here?"

There was the scratch of the hewd as he walked towards the group. "Well, I figured that the Master Emerald is safe for the time being. Ix should know he can't try another mass takeover without an army. We caught wind of him, so he'll stay in hiding for the time being. Until then, I had Rosalina watch over it for me just to be sure."

"Wait, Rosalina asked to watch the Master EMerald for you?" Mario said.

"Yeah...she just appeared out of nowhere...scared the heck outta me. Then she started saying stuff about 'dark omens' and 'evil arising'...you know, the usual." Sonic humorously nods at this. "Then she says my friends need me, and she and the Lumas will guard the Master Emerald. Angel Island seems to enrich her with some 'spiritual essence' or something like that, that'll make her string enough to handle herself."

"Rosalina always finds a way to be mystical. Its a good trait."

"I know right?!" Due to other circumstances, Amy appeared above Knuckles, hands on top of his head as she smiles. "Guess who else is joining in!"

"Amy get offa me!"

"Oh boy..." Sonic rubs his squills, shaking his head. He knew better thanbto attempt to deny the pink hedgehogs help, lest he'd rather endure the hammer that is piko. That's a nope. It's best they let her help.

Before any of them could make another mive, there was a sudden violent tremble thoroughout the lands, and it almost knocked everyone over. When it slowly stopped, they could hear a small whirring noise coming from outside. They went to check it out, only to find a huge ball of light at the very center of the sky, whsich only seemed to get more and more blinding. Until at last, there was a brighter flash, which blinded everyone for a couple moments.

**(A few moments before this) **

"Is the Dark Stone fully recharged, yet?" Zavok asked, patiently waiting for Antasmas call. They have been deciding on what their next move shall be, since the hassle of alternating between two worlds was becoming too great.

**"Yes it has. Vith the Chaos Emerald you have collected, the possibilities of the Dark Stone has drastically increased. I vould have vent to find more, if you allowed it. Hovever, I found out one is enough." **

"Really? How do you figure?" Zik said, in the middle of meditation.

**"I believe it's time to take a risk, and _broaden _our horizons a bit. Don't you think?" **

Zavok got the point, as did Zik. It was certainly a big risk, though if they use it correctly, it will benefit to them more than they do the heroes. And Antasma did have a bit of a point. Why bother alternating between Mario's World and Sonic's World, increasing their chances at being discovered, as the Bat-King remembered that the easily scared Luigi can also access the Dream World. So they needed to buy more time to build their forces by giving the heroes more places to look, and more places for the villains to deliver chaos to...and Fawful needs room for rebuilding his private army. The decision has been made.

"Alright. I'm trusting this judgement, Antasma." Zavok nods, and hands Antasma the red Chaos Emerald. "Broaden the horizon..."

**"I shall..." **Antasma nods, and teleports out of the Dreams World. He later appeared at Midpoint, where the worlds meet in conjunction, and holds both the Chaos Emerald and Dark Stone side by side, and holds them in his palms, above his head. **"Heed my vish, Dark Stone. Join these two vorlds into one, as me and my allies desire. I know you are capable of this feat, combined with the power of this Chaos Emerald. Now grant this vish, mighty Dark Stone. Let these Vorlds...fuse! SCREEEEEEK!" **

The Dark Stone began to glow it's usual color, and after that, it began to glow a blend of red and purple and it grew more powerful and brightened by the second. And after that, violent trembling began to erupt and a bit of lightning to add to it, and finally, a huge flash of bright light envelops everything...

When the light dies down, Antasma teleports back to the Dream World, and hands the Chaos Emerald back to Zavok.** "It has been done." **

"I know. I sensed it. And although those peasants shall certainly see this as our fault, we've bought ourselves some time. But...I have a feeling we need a bit more 'umph' to it."

"Umph?" Zik tilts his head, curious.

"Yeah...Antasma. I have a wish of my own."

**"I'd be insulted if you didn't give it a go yourself." **

Zavok nods, and closes his eyes. "My wish..." his whispers the last part, and there was a small flash, before it died down. He opened his eyes, and smirked. "I didn't think it would work...but it did."

Two small portals were revealed, and Ix and Fawful respectfully looked into them. They saw the unexpected. Fawful's army reconstructing itself on one end, and the Nocturnus on the other. While Fawful didn't question his received gift, Ix had a bit of suspicion.

"The Nocturnus Clan...I thought..."

"Trapped in the Twilight Cage? Not anymore."

Ix looked at Zavok, with the eyes of pure confusion. "I could betray you at anytime...and you still choose to assist me...why?"

**"Ve vill say it again if ve haven't already." **Antasma said. **"Ve want revenge by any means necessary. Also, ve vant our allies to have anything they need to obtain this. Ve keep them pleased and happy, and everyone continues to cooperate. Soon everyone vins! SCRONK!" **

"What my slightly vampiric ally is trying to say..." Zik said. "If you don't betray us, we don't betray you." He nods. "You should know something like that, don't you, Ix?"

Ix pondered this for a couple moments, before nodding. "This turn of events...shall prove greatly useful in our conquest. I shall repay this with my own contributing effort to our goals."

"I think that's the closet we'll get to a thank you." Zeena says boringly, carefully applying her nail polish.

"Now..." Ix stood towards the portal to the now newly fused world of Mario and Sonic. "..if you'll excuse me...I have a traitor to find..."

**(Present Time) **

"What the heck was that?" Knuckles said after a while, when the bright light dissipated and the violent tremblings stopped. "Why is the energy of the world...so mashed together?"

Mario looked around them, also feeling a bit off about whats just happened. "This doesn't feel good...we'd better get moving and see what's going on..."

"Agreed. We'd better get to marchin'." Bowser said. "But first...Three Stooges, front and center!" Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy stood front and center, literally. They saluted...Goomp just hopped...because he doesn't have hands. "You help that Zor guy guard the Princess until I get back!"

"Yes sir!" They all said. But then Private Goomp tilted. "Wait...we're the Three Stooges?"

"No...we're the Elite Trio!" Sergeant Guy shouted.

"Wait...I thought we agreed on the Super Bowser Squad?" Corporal Paraplonk said. Now theybwere all confused.

"JUST STAY IN THE CASTLE AND GUARD THE PRINCESS!"

"R-Right away! Let's go guys!" They shivered before they walked into the castle...forgetting to open the door. And after that mistake, they opened the door, THEN walked inside.

"I'm not sure we can trust them with the Princess's protection.." Starlow squinted.

"Heh! They may be idiots, but they've gotten stronger. Besides, only I get to belittle them, Chiplow!"

"STARLOW!"

"WHO GIVES A KOOP WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Bowser rubbed his face. "Let's just go before I get a migraine from all this shouting..."

"Right. Let's get moving." Mario nods, and they head out. He, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Yoshi, Bowser, and Luigi were out to discover what was going on with Antasma's and Zavok's scheme. And take it down.

Not knowing that they were now just getting started, since their worlds have been mashed together with the Chaos Powered Dark Stone's wish.

Now Zavok and Antasma gained the confidence to be a bit more..._open _with their desire to cause chaos, and to gather suitable recruits, as they wait for the Dark Stone to recharge again.

* * *

><p><strong>There goes the 'Dark Movement' arc. So for the next arc, involving more characters getting involved, bad guys getting a bit brave, and more humorous and sorta cute moments with Junior and Cream! But their <strong>**relationship has great importance later on, trust me. **

**Next Arc, "The Darkness Grows" until I come up with a better title for it. **

**Question: Should I include a couple characters from other Sonic variations, such as the comics, or just stick with the games? Let me know in the reviews, Yes or No? I'll be able to make this story work either way, just want your input.**

**So until then, I'll see you next chapter. **


End file.
